


Incubus 5

by kirallie



Series: Incubus [5]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Incubus Dean, M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Dean's growing up doesn't mean all their problems are solved. Sam's demons are taking care of Skynet's creation but without thinking of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Caleb had fallen asleep in the tub. Since the house had been trashed thanks to Gordon, the unconventional family had added onto the house while fixing it. Caleb was the one that insisted the add-ons be all underground, the entrance to the boy's part of the house through the panic room. He had the money; they had the manpower between Caleb and Cameron. Also, it seemed that Caleb liked some luxuries, like the giant tub that he was currently asleep in. The warm water had relaxed him to the point of sleep. It was a good life at the moment, he had no complaints.

Dean crept into the room and grinned when he saw Caleb, moving to pounce him in the water.

Caleb yelped when he was pounced, going under and inhaling a lot of water. He scrabbled away from dean and started coughing to clear his airways. "Dean? What the hell?"

Dean moved away, scared by Caleb's reaction. He'd just wanted to surprise him! Oh Caleb was surprised, and almost drowned. He clung to the side of the tub clearing his lungs out. He finally got the rest of the water out and relaxed. Dean huddled against the other side of the tub, staring at him with wide eyes, chewing his lip nervously with a fang.

"Well... if you wanted to wake me... mission accomplished Dean." Caleb turned to look at him. "Stop that. You'll hurt yourself." Pulling Dean's lip from under his fang.

"Mad?" Dean asked quietly, he didn't want Caleb to be mad at him; he'd just wanted to play.

"Yes, I'm livid." He said deadpan, obviously not mad.

Dean stared at him, unsure. Sometimes they said one thing but meant another and he was getting better at telling the difference but he didn't always get it right. He slowly moved closer and then crawled into Caleb's lap.

He suddenly had a Dean in his lap; he blinked at Dean and nipped at his nose, arms going around his waist. "Hello?"

Dean laughed at the nip and cuddled in, nuzzling Caleb's throat. "Bored Caleb, play?" Dean asked.

"I was taking a nice... long... relaxing... bath." Caleb sighed and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean pouted and let out a little power, trying to get him interested. Sammy was away with Bobby doing something to stop a bad creature. Caleb groaned a bit in reaction and nuzzled him. "No Dean... not now." He thought Dean had to follow his orders once the bond split. Did something go wrong? Was he even more broken? Dean's pout got even worse but the power cut off and Dean relaxed but was definitely sulking. "Oh stop sulking... you look like a baby." He rubbed Dean's stomach to calm the Incubus. "Just relax with me, okay Dean?"

Dean sighed and relaxed fully, cuddling into him. "Sammy home soon?" He asked.

"Nope, just you and me for a few days. Not that you can tell time all that well." the Infiltrator grinned evilly. "When did we meet?"

Dean looked at him and wrinkled his nose; he hated those types of questions. "Before...long before...I was human?" Dean offered hesitantly.

Caleb nodded and nipped at his ear. "What time is it?" He was an evil killing machine...

Dean whined, Caleb was mean! Asking him to think and then biting him. "Now."

Caleb huffed at the whine. "You're no fun." He nuzzled into Dean's neck as he reaches for a wash cloth and soap. "Want me to wash you?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Please." He nuzzled back and then licked Caleb's neck to get him back for being mean.

"Gah!" Caleb squirmed, he was ticklish. "Oh you're going down Incubus boy!" He started to tickle Dean.

Dean shrieked and laughed as he tried to get away or fight back but then he went under and swallowed a lot of water, coming back up to cough and choke, clinging to Caleb.

The second Dean went under he moved to grab him, only to have him cling to him as he cleared his lungs. "Yeah... swallowing water ain't fun is it?" Caleb rubbed Dean's back soothingly. Dean clung to him, trying to get the water out of his lungs and eyes. He shivered slightly but didn't loosen his grip; Incubi were like some cats in that they hated water in their eyes. "What's wrong Dean?" Caleb tried to pull away enough to see and help his brother. Dean actually hissed slightly as he tried to get the water out of his eyes but his hair being wet didn't help as it kept dripping in them. "Dean... calm down, let me help." Caleb reached up and smoothed Dean's hair from his face and wiped his eyes for the Incubus. "Better?"

Dean nodded miserably and then moved to cuddle in again, just wanting to be held for a while.

Caleb rubbed Dean's back trying to get a purr from him. "See why I reacted as I did earlier?" Dean nodded, still feeling miserable but he was starting to relax under the comforting touch. Caleb started to wash him as Dean clung like a cat. "So, this your Klingon impression Dean?" he nipped at Dean's throat gently. Dean cocked his head curiously, not understanding the question even as he slowly melted, eyes drifting half shut as he finally started to purr softly. Caleb grinned as Dean purred. "I love when you purr." He rubbed soap into the back of Dean's skin, then moved so he was lounging on his spot around with a Dean as a blanket. Dean smiled sleepily, still purring even as he started to drift off. "Love you Dean." Caleb kissed his cheek as he went back to dozing himself. Dean mumbled in his sleep but kissed him back, one hand firmly locked around Caleb's upper arm.

When the water was cool, Caleb woke and drained the tub, carrying Dean to the bed and crawling in next to him. Curling around Dean. Dean cuddled closer to his body heat, nuzzling in his sleep and whimpering slightly, his back aching a little.

The whimper got Caleb's attention. "What's wrong Dean?" Dean just whimpered again, still asleep. "Dean... wake up." Caleb smoothed Dean's brow with a thumb. "What's wrong?" Dean blinked up at Caleb and reached for him, he hurt. Caleb pulled him closer. "Tell me what's wrong Dean?"

"Hurts." Dean mumbled, shifting a bit to try and get comfortable.

"Where?" Moved to rub his back gently. As soon as Caleb touched his back Dean slumped in relief. "Go back to sleep Dean. I'll take care of you." Caleb murmured as he rubbed his back gently. Dean sighed and cuddled close even as his eyes drifted shut in sleep.

Caleb made his way in the next day after making breakfast and nudged Dean. "Morning Dean." Dean opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at him. Dean sat up and winced slightly but he still kept moving. "Dean... what is wrong? Where do you hurt." He sat down next to his brother. "Talk to me Dean."

"Back hurts." He admitted, moving to lean his head on Caleb's shoulder, nuzzling him.

Caleb rubbed his back gently. "Well we'll go easy today. Okay. Stay in bed and watch TV?"

Dean nodded, nuzzling at Caleb's throat. "Hungry." He whispered, kissing Caleb's shoulder and then his throat.

Caleb smiled and kissing back. He reached down to stroke Dean's cock. "You're always hungry." Teasing him.

"Am not." Dean pouted but then grinned, arching into Caleb's touch even as he began tugging at Caleb's clothes. "Off."

"Are too." He pulled his clothes off and crawled over Dean with a purr. "Like a little kid."

"I am not a little kid." Dean argued, sounding more like an adult than he had since his transformation even as he wriggled out of his shorts. He reached up to trace Caleb's face with a hand, smiling at him.

"It's not a bad thing Dean." Caleb argued as he nuzzled into Dean's hand. "But now you sound like an adult..." Dean just grinned and lifted his head off the bed to kiss him, his powers rising, needing to feed. He licked at Caleb's lips, wanting to deepen the kiss even as his eyes began glazing over, feeding off Caleb's rising lust. Caleb groaned and positioned himself, sliding into Dean with a deep moan. "Feel so good Dean!"

Dean moaned as he felt Caleb enter him, wrapping his arms around him, touching every bit of skin he could reach. "Caleb." He whimpered, needing more. He growled in reply, biting at Dean's neck and shoulders, his nails digging into Dean's skin as he thrust into him. Dean whimpered and moaned, feeding deeply from Caleb's actions. Caleb snarled, his nails running down Dean's back as he keeps hitting Dean's prostate just right. Dean screamed when Caleb scratched at his back, partially in pain and partially in pleasure. Caleb was too far gone to notice at the moment, his hands clutched to Dean's ass as he came with a snarl. Dean writhed and moaned as he came, head buried in Caleb's shoulder, his fangs pressing into the skin but not puncturing.

Caleb moaned and nuzzled against him as he came down from his high. "You okay...?" Dean just cuddled up to him, nuzzling and licking Caleb's skin, enjoying the taste. Caleb chuckled and fingered one of the scratches on Dean's back. "I was rough again huh?"

"Mm hmm. Like it." Dean told him, opening his eyes to smile lazily at him.

"I know." He gave Dean an eskimo kiss and tickled his belly lightly.

Dean laughed and reached out to trace absent patterns on Caleb's skin. "Feel weird." He admitted. "Different."

"Whatcha mean?" Caleb frowned a bit, wishing that Bobby and Sam were there.

Dean kissed him, not wanting Caleb to be upset. "Don't know. Feels...like it's meant to happen. Don't frown." Dean told him.

Caleb kissed back. "You're sounding more mature. Not sure if I like that... so used to the kid speak now." Nuzzles against him. "Wow, I'm fickle."

Dean smiled and laughed, nuzzling back before kissing Caleb again. "Still want me if I change?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Of course. You're my brother. I love you Dean. Even when you almost drown me by accident." Caleb grinned and stretched, playing with Dean's hair. Dean smiled and relaxed at the assurance. He moved into the gentle touch in his hair, loving it. He reached out to keep making patterns on Caleb's skin, not trying to arouse him or anything, just wanting to touch him. "I think I need another bath." Caleb chuckled as he scritched Dean behind the ear.

Dean sighed and melted, purring at the touch, rubbing into it. "More water?" He asked with a small pout.

"Yes, more water." He got up and looked to see if Dean would follow. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Dean scrambled up to follow him, wincing as his back pulled a little. "Won't let me go under?" He asked.

"No, I won't let you go under." Caleb promised. Dean smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand and tugging him towards the bath. Caleb laughed as he got tugged; making sure the water was nice and hot before sliding in with a happy sigh. Looked up at Dean with a goofy smile. Dean grinned and got in as well, moving to cuddle up with Caleb in the water. All he wanted was to be held, he felt better when Caleb held him. "You're really in cuddle mode today." Caleb chuckled and nuzzled him. "Wanna tell me why?"

"Makes me feel better." Dean answered, trying to curl even closer.

"Cause of how weird you feel?" He pulled Dean into his lap and rubbed his lower back slightly. Relaxing more he pulled Dean down for a kiss.

Dean purred into the kiss and the rubbing, melting totally. "Mmm hmm." He answered in a daze, totally relaxed and boneless under the gently rubbing, the pain slowly fading.

"And now you're a million miles away." Caleb chuckled. "Am I spoiling you?" Dean just purred and lay there, soaking up the touch. Caleb smiled and nuzzled him, purring back as the heat, the rumble of Dean's chest, and the water lulled him to sleep himself.

Dean smiled as Caleb fell asleep, cautiously switching their positions so he was holding Caleb, it felt sort of weird but also familiar, like he'd done it before...he'd held Caleb before Sammy had been taken. He remembered that! Caleb mumbled and nuzzled into Dean's shoulder, clutching him tighter in his sleep. He then relaxed when he realized it was Dean, and he was safe. Dean smiled and hugged him tight, nuzzling back. He remembered! He'd held Caleb like this after getting...Meg out of Sammy. Meg had hurt Caleb, done something to him but Caleb had fought it.

"Dean...?" Caleb asked half asleep. Eyes pulling open.

Dean smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sleep Caleb." He whispered, knowing that Caleb and Sammy needed to sleep after he fed from them.

"Is it safe?" He asked, clinging tighter.

"Shh, safe Caleb. Time to sleep." Dean whispered, gently petting Caleb's hair.

Caleb purred and relaxed, falling asleep. "Love you".

"Love you too." Dean told him, gently kissing him. Dean got comfortable and just held Caleb while he slept, vague images floating through his mind. He knew they were memories but he was to content to try and make them clearer.

Caleb mumbled in his sleep and purred, feeling safe in big brother's arms.

TBC…..


	2. 2

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running into his brothers open arms as Sam got out of the Impala. Sam laughed and smiled, kissing him as he lifted Dean in his arms to hold him close before holding out a hand to Caleb.

Caleb made his way over with a tired smile, curling next to his brother and nuzzling into his neck. "How'd the hunt go?"

Sam kissed Caleb gently. "It was fine. You okay?" Sam had seen the tiredness in Caleb's smile and was worried about him.

"Not sleeping very well. I'll be fine. Dean's the one I'm worried about."

"Why aren't you sleeping? And what's wrong with Dean?" Sam asked, looking Dean over for any injuries.

"Back hurts all the time." Dean answered.

"What Dean said." Caleb replied, deflecting the worry away from him.

"Caleb?" Sam pushed even as he moved his hand to gentle run over Dean's back, feeling Dean tremble a little and bite back a pained noise.

"I'm fine... really." Caleb replied. "Just worried about Dean."

Sam just stared at him, letting him know he was not letting it go even as he started herding them towards the house. "So did you two do anything fun while I was gone?"

"Dean almost drowned me... then almost drowned himself in the tub... and he discovered Thundercats." Caleb replied as he let himself be herded.

"Thundercats?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Yeah. It's weird." Caleb shrugged and yawned.

"He used to watch it when we were kids." Sam admitted and then gently led Caleb to the bedroom. "Get some sleep kitten; I'll stay up with Dean." Sam urged.

"Not a kitten." Caleb pouted, he didn't want to sleep! He had images... things when he slept...

Sam gently pushed him down onto the bed and Dean crawled in on Caleb's other side, nuzzling him. Sam gently ran his fingers through Caleb's hair, knowing he was tired but didn't want to sleep. The question was why? "Shh, sleep Caleb, its okay we're here." He whispered.

"Don't wanna. I'm fine!" Caleb whined, looking over at Dean for help.

"Sammy right, Caleb sleep." Dean answered, pushing with his powers like he had months ago to knock Caleb out, it didn't always work but sometimes it did.

Caleb groaned as he relaxed under Dean's control. Moving so he was curled with Dean. Clinging to the eldest. Dean smiled proudly and Sam chuckled but moved to lie against Caleb's back, hoping to help him feel safe enough to sleep for a while. Caleb mumbled something before relaxing totally. He was between his brothers. He was safe. Dean started purring softly and Sam gently rubbed Caleb's back, smiling as he felt him relax completely.

He left on a one hunt and came back to Caleb being exhausted but not wanting to sleep and Dean in pain. Not good. "Still in pain?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

After a while Caleb started to whimper, then thrash a bit. "No..."

Dean purred louder, nuzzling Caleb and Sam wrapped his arms around him loosely, not wanting Caleb to feel trapped even as he leant closer to his ear. "Shh, it's okay Caleb, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Sam whispered in his ear.

The Infiltrator started to struggle when he felt he arms around him. "No! I don't wanna see!"

Sam frowned but gently moved Caleb, rolling him over so he was facing Sam. Sam gently cupped his face, stroking his cheek. "Caleb it's okay. It's Sammy, you're safe. You're having a nightmare. Just relax kitten." Sam called out gently, not wanting to startle him awake.

"Nightmare...?" Caleb groaned. "No... can't... not supposed to Dream."

"Shh, we're here Caleb." Sam murmured, kissing the top of his head. Dean cuddled up to his back, nuzzling him.

"No more bad dreams Caleb." Dean whispered.

"Don' like dreamin..." Caleb slurred.

"I know, just go back to sleep. You're safe." Sam promised.

"Dean...?" Caleb whimpered.

"Shh, Caleb sleep." Dean told him, kissing his throat. He wrapped an arm around Caleb's waist, gently stroking his stomach.

Caleb relaxed, purring softly. "Big brother protects..." Relaxing again into a dreamless sleep.

Dean smiled at that, going back to purring in the hope it would help keep the dreams away while Sam frowned thoughtfully. Caleb had never seemed to dream before so why now? It couldn't be the absence of his scrubbers; they'd been gone for a long time now,

Cameron knocked on the door to the entrance of their quarters, having arrived with John a few moments ago.

Sam slipped from the bed and headed out to meet her. "Hey, you need something?" He asked her, running a hand through his hair.

"John wanted to inform you that we are here for the weekend." Cameron replied. "Sarah and Derrick have gone on a mission and felt John would be safest here."

"Sure, staying upstairs in our old room or down here?"

"Upstairs works." Cameron replied. "John does not want more brain bleach."

Sam chuckled at that and then glanced back towards the bedroom. "How much do you know about Infiltrators?" He asked, maybe she would know what was happening.

Cameron cocked her head to the side. "Is Caleb malfunctioning?"

"He hasn't been sleeping well while I've been gone apparently. Managed to get him to go to sleep but...seems he's having nightmares or something. That's never happened before. He sounded scared." Sam admitted.

Cameron tried to look past Sam before looking back to Sam. "He does have an organic brain. Is it not natural for Humans to Dream?"

"Yeah. But this is different. He's never had a nightmare the whole time we've known him and now he can't sleep because of them? I think Dean actually put him under for him to be sleeping now."

"Humans are afraid of things they don't understand. Without Skynet to direct their thoughts in sleep it seems that the Infiltrator becomes more human." Cameron shrugged.

"So probably nothing to worry about other than the fact Caleb's exhausted. Thanks. Just gonna have to find a way to help him through this. Hopefully the dreams will settle in time."

Cameron nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"We're good; tell John we'll be up for dinner?"

"Affirmative." She turned to leave.

"Thanks." Sam said again and then headed back to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of the two curled up together on the bed, Dean wide awake and purring softly to Caleb.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was chattering Bobby's ear off upstairs. "So, Cameron stuffed the guy into the trunk of his car, after terminating him. Then told my schoolmate exactly what she did. He thought she was joking."

"Good thing he did or you would have had the cops paying a visit." Bobby pointed out.

"True." John replied. "So what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you boys decide to order." Bobby answered.

"Aw... you're not cooking?" John pouted before sliding off the counter to find a phone book.

"Boy I just got back form a hunt, I'm taking the night off. So is Sam, he's wiped." Bobby answered.

"Okay... okay... don't bite my head off." John grumbled. "You want Pizza or chinese?"

"I'd wait till Sam and Caleb come up, see what they want. I don't really mind which."John nodded and flopped onto the couch. "Make yourself useful." Bobby nodded at the dumped weapons bag even as he went over some research.

John sighed and got up, looking through the bag and starting to clean the weapons. "You're almost as bad as my mom."

"If you're busy it leaves less time to get into mischief." Bobby told him and Sam chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Still the same excuse? You used that on us Bobby." Sam commented, reaching over to ruffle John's hair.

"Hi John." Dean called out as he walked in. "Hi Bobby."

Caleb followed with a yawn. "If you're using the same excuse on him, does that mean you adopted John like you did Sam and Dean?" He did not add himself into that equation.

"Guess it means I have four kids instead of two." Bobby told him, adding Caleb into the group. Dean grinned at him and then went to stand beside Caleb, worried about him.

Caleb blinked at Dean and looked innocent. "What?"

John snickered as he cleaned his guns. "So what's Cameron?"

"Walking 'Pala!" Dean answered happily, cuddling up to Caleb. John fell back laughing. That was too funny.

Caleb just face palmed at that declaration. "You're never gonna give that up are you?"

"But you said she is." Dean argued and Sam sighed, flopping down on the couch. Dean looked between his brothers. "Bobby, Caleb and Sam need to eat."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" John huffed, handing Sam the phone book. Cameron made her way in behind Dean silently.

Dean looked back, having sensed the movement and he smiled at her. "More lessons?" He asked.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Sam asked.

"Now?" Cameron asked.

"Steak?" John offered.

Caleb chuckled and messed up Dean's hair. "Chinese."

"Now or...later?" Dean asked, still not having a very good grasp on time.

"Chinese then?" Sam asked to make sure everyone was okay with it and Bobby nodded.

"Now works. While the others eat, we will train." Cameron grabbed Dean's hand and led him outside.

Caleb smirked as the two left and flopped between Sam and John. Sam smiled as he ordered the food, his free hand moving to Caleb's hair as he talked. Caleb leaned into the hand with a purr.

John just shook his head and dumped a few guns in Caleb's lap. "If I gotta clean, you're cleaning too." Caleb sighed and started to do so.

Sam hung up and grabbed some to clean as well. "Dinner will be here in about an hour."

"Kay." John replied. "So... you went on a hunt and left Caleb alone with Dean." He looked at Sam. "Weren't you worried the house would burn down?"

"Hey!" Caleb growled.

"No, I knew Caleb would take care of Dean." Sam answered, kissing Caleb's temple.

"So you weren't worried about Bobby's house." John replied.

"It's my house kid and no I wasn't worried at all." Bobby told him, nodding at Caleb.

Caleb stuck his tongue out at John. "Just because your mom has a Walking Pala follow you everywhere doesn't mean I need one."

Sam laughed and hugged Caleb. "Don't tease John, kitten." He told him.

"He teased me first..." Caleb pouted.

John rolled his eyes and went to grab some drinks. Coming back with four beers, handing them out, even has one for his sixteen year old self.

Sam simply reached out with his mind and took it from John, the can floating away from the teen. "No under aged drinking Brat." Sam stated even as he opened his own. John just stared at him with his jaw on the floor. He looked at Bobby for help.

"Don't look at me kid, Sam's right. Besides the idjit can actually hold his alcohol now unlike a kid."

John sighed and got himself a soda. "Dean would have let me drink the beer."

"Maybe. But with what's after you do you really wanted your senses impaired?" Sam asked.

"Mom's just being paranoid." John flopped onto the couch. "There's been a weird rash of murders lately. All of them being the leading engineers in A.I."

Sam carefully hid his grin; his demons were doing their jobs alright. Pity they couldn't be a little more subtle though. "Really?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Yeah." John replied. "Pretty bloody. One of the deaths had traces of Sulfur around. Cameron noticed it."

Yep, he really needed to teach them the meaning of subtly.

"Sounds like demons but why would they be killing them?" Bobby asked, glancing at Sam, the thought hovering in the back of his mind that maybe...

John looked at Sam too curiously. "You're the demon expert man... why would they target these people?"

"Demons don't need a reason, could be doing it just to cause havoc. Or they've noticed you guys and the terminators and want them stopped before they ruin their fun. Who knows?" Sam answered blandly. Did they suspect?

"They would have attacked Cameron by now if the latter was true." Caleb snorted just staring at Sam.

"With how much time she's been here? Think they've learned not to try Bobby's wards."

John rolled his eyes and sipped his soda. His free hand reaching for the beer.

"Don't even think about it." Sam warned even as he got up to get the food, having heard the car pull in. John grumbled and glared at the cackling Caleb. Sam came back with the food and handed it out quietly, his mind churning over the fact that the other may suspect he had something to do with the murders.

Caleb dug into the food, grabbing some sesame chicken with his chop sticks and offering it to Sam. "Eat before Dean makes you." Sam rolled his eyes but took the food. "Good Sammy." Caleb grinned and went back to eating.

TBC…


	3. 3

John rolled his eyes and looked up when Dean and Cameron returned. "How did training go?"

Dean grinned and pounced to hug John. "I knocked Cameron down!"

John laughed and hugged Dean. "That's good right?" Dean nodded happily, squishing onto the couch beside John and Caleb. Rubbing his back against the cushion in irritation. "What's wrong Jerk?" John asked as he chewed on a Spare rib.

"Stupid back." Dean complained, trying to relieve the now constant itching and ache.

Caleb moved over to check his back. "What's going on now?" Running a hand over it to see if there was anything weird. Dean sighed and lent into the touch.

Sam slapped himself on the forehead. "Backpain! Oh I'm an idiot!"

Caleb looked at Sam for a second, lost, then went back to checking Dean's back. "No argument here."

"Very funny. Wings Caleb! I think Dean's developing wings. It fits."

"Oh... so... how do we relieve his back?" Caleb wouldn't take his eyes off his target, hands running over Dean's skin gently.

"Well that seems to be helping." Sam commented, smiling as Dean started purring and nuzzling into Caleb. "Warm baths might help too."

"Hear that Dean? More baths!" Caleb chuckled; fingering what looked like a blister. "This is new."

Sam got up and moved over to look at it, gently prodding it and Dean whimpered in pain. "Sorry Dean." Sam whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Should I pop it?" Caleb asked.

"Ew..." John gagged.

"Leave it, we don't know enough to risk it. Could be a normal part of his wings forming." Sam told him and Caleb nodded, rubbing Dean's back.

"Hey Dean... Sam and Caleb barely ate." John smirked from his spot on the floor.

Dean growled and shoved food at them. "Eat!" He snapped.

Caleb glared at John silently then at the food like it was the reason he was growled at. John just snickered as he drank his soup. Sam picked up his food and started to eat, wanting to make Dean happy despite not being all that hungry. Caleb pushed the food away, he wasn't really hungry, and he wanted to see how much it would take for Dean to assert himself. John watched silently.

"Caleb eat." Dean ordered, pushing the food back to him.

"Not hungry." Caleb replied. He wondered how long it would take until Dean sounded adult.

"Want me to hold him down for you?" Cameron asked. Dean grinned at her and nodded.

Caleb glared at Cameron. "Don't you dare! This is between me and Dean!"

"Caleb needs to eat." Dean exclaimed and then tackled Caleb with a pair of chopsticks in hand.

"Gah!" Caleb struggled with Dean. "I'm not hungry!"

"Didn't eat breakfast so have to eat now." Dean argued, growling softly as he inched the chopsticks and the food they held towards Caleb's mouth. Sam would have helped, if he hadn't fallen off the couch to roll on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Bite me Dean! Not eating!" Caleb looked away, not letting the food near his mouth.

John watched with wide eyes. "Um... Dean sounds... normal."

"Well he is growing up." Sam answered John once he could speak through laughing. And then he started again when Dean did as asked and bit Caleb.

"OW!" Caleb growled. "What the hell was that for?"

"Told me too." Dean answered cheekily.

"Now you're just being mmph!" He couldn't finish his rant because Dean had shoved food in his mouth. Dean laughed triumphantly. Caleb swallowed most of the food, but spit one piece out at Dean. Dean gave him a hurt look. He just wanted Caleb and Sammy to be happy and healthy. Why was Caleb doing that? Caleb sighed at the hurt look. "Sorry Dean..." He relaxed and let Dean feed him.

"He's pushing Dean." Cameron observed. Sam nodded, watching them closely. As long as Caleb didn't push too much and hurt Dean accidentally.

Caleb reached up to run his hand through Dean's hair, and opened his mouth to accept the food. Dean smiled happily and continued to feed him. He could look after them too! Caleb smiled back and passively got fed. Looking over at Sam innocently. Sam rolled his eyes but moved to sit beside Dean who then decided to alternate between feeding Caleb and Sam.

Caleb smirked at Sam as he got food shoved in his face. "Ha!"

John shook his head. "You three are insane."

"Yep. We must pass it on to you." Sam grinned and then lunged for John. John yelped and dodged out of the way, bolting out the door.

Caleb watched and blinked. "I guess all those years of running from Terminators paid off."

Sam snickered and mentally reached for John, lifting him off the ground as easily as he had the beer can. "Hey! No fair using powers! That's cheating!" John struggled in the air as Sam caught him. Caleb chuckled then looked at Dean, reaching up and kissing the incubus while he was distracted. Sam wrapped his arms around John and began tickling him. Dean blinked and then smiled and kissed Caleb back. "No... no! NONONONONO!" John squirmed in Sam's grip. He was a ticklish one.

"Gotcha wings." Caleb chuckled.

Cameron looked at Bobby. "Is this normal?"

"These days?" He asked with a chuckle. "Yeah."

"That is a good thing, yes?" Cameron asked.

Caleb looked at Dean. "We done eating?" Dean looked at the remaining food and shook his head. Caleb whined and went limp under Dean letting him feed him. "Sam come eat!" Sam simply carried John with him and Dean smiled happily as he fed all three of them. Caleb smirked as John got his face full of food. "Ha!"

"Hey! I ate already Dean!" John whined. Dean just shoved more food in his mouth, they were all too skinny! John spluttered and sighed, eating silently, glaring daggers at Caleb and Sam.

Caleb just opened his mouth for more food. "After dinner? Bath?" Dean nodded enthusiastically, he knew Caleb would keep him safe in the water. Caleb grinned to Sam. "Dean likes baths now... join us?"

"ARGH!" John clutched his head. "I need brain bleach!"

"You could join us too John."

"Sounds good to me." Sam answered, reaching out to run a hand down Caleb's side.

"Wait... me joining you is good?" John asked as he paled.

"The bath sounds good Brat; if you want to join we'll be wearing swim trunks.

Caleb looked at Dean. "You wanna wear swim trunks?"

Dean pouted but he would for John. "If John wants to come I will."

"No that's okay." John's voice broke.

Caleb ate the last piece of chicken and purred at Sam's rubbing. "Bathtime?"

Sam got up and hauled his brothers with him. "You gonna be okay up here?" He asked John.

"I'm sure Bobby will be shoving more guns my way." John replied as he stood and started to clean up.

Sam grinned and lifted Dean over his shoulder, getting a squeal of laughter out of the Incubus. He looked at Caleb and then headed downstairs. Caleb laughed and followed them downstairs, starting the bath and jumping in. In the tub he examined Dean's back. "How big these wings gonna be?"

"Probably most of the length of his spine, several feet wing span. Why?"

"Will he be able to fly?" He tickled the blister gently.

"Maybe." Sam answered as he stretched out.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into his lap. "Mine."

Dean relaxed in his arms and smiled at him. "Yours and Sammy's. Mine too?"

"Yep... we're yours." Caleb nuzzled into his neck and purred. Looks over at Sam to see if he's gonna join them.

Sam smiled and moved to join them, running his hands over Dean's chest and stomach. "Ours and yours." Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss Dean. Caleb purred and nipped at Sam's chin, wanting attention too! Sam chuckled and leant past Dean to kiss Caleb as well.

Caleb smiled and purred louder. "How long until his wings emerge?" He traced a finger down Dean's back.

"No clue, not like there's a manual out there and his developments all over the place because of...you know what." Sam admitted softly.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah... true." Musses up Dean's hair. Dean pouted at that but then smiled at Caleb and kissed him. Caleb kissed back. "What was that for?"

"Wanted to." Dean told him with a grin, cuddling in and Sam laughed.

"See? Now you're acting like a baby Incubus again." Caleb chuckled as he cuddled back, nuzzling into his neck.

"Well he's growing up Caleb, so he'll probably have bouts of adultish speech and behaviour and others were he's a teenager or kid." Sam warned him.

"What's the difference between Teen and Kid?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Teenagers tend to be moody and hormone driven, kids not so much."

Caleb nodded and looked at Dean seriously. "And are you moody and hormone driven right now?" Dean grinned and nodded, leaning back more against Caleb, rubbing against him to try and get Caleb interested. Sam chuckled and began tracing absent patterns on Dean's skin, raising goose bumps. "Yep... he's hormone driven..." Caleb moaned, rubbing back against him.

Sam laughed and lent in to kiss Caleb again even as his hand slipped under the water to wrap around Dean, making him whimper and moan.

Caleb growled softly, pushing into Dean slowly. "Isn't this what you want Dean?"

Dean's hands moved to clutch at Caleb's thighs as he whimpered again, head falling back to rest on Caleb's shoulder. "Please. More." He begged. Caleb bottomed out and reached down so one of his fingers slipped in and hit Dean's prostate, thrusting against Dean slowly.

Sam moved closer, pinning Dean securely between them, his hand moving over Dean as Caleb thrust into him. Dean was whimpering and moaning as he tried to move between them, wanting more. "Shh Dean, we'll take care of you." Sam promised, kissing his throat, his free hand gently rubbing Dean's stomach. Caleb looked at Sam confused and slightly worried. Was something wrong with Dean? Sam just grinned at Caleb and then moved his head so he could kiss his little brother. His hand went from Dean's stomach to Caleb's hair as they kissed and Dean whined. Caleb kissed back. He continued to tease Dean as he nipped and nuzzled both Dean and Sam. Sam chuckled as Dean continued to make frustrated noises. "Relax Dean, there's no rush." Sam whispered and Dean relaxed between them. Dean moved his hands from Caleb's thighs to reach for Sam who smiled softly and let Dean wrap his arms around him. Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder, moaning in pleasure as Caleb kept teasing him.

"So needy Dean." Caleb purred, dragging his nails lighting down Dean's back. Dean screamed at the touch, back arching in pleasure as the overly sensitive skin was touched. He writhed on top of Caleb, clutching at whatever was in reach. Caleb grinned a bit to Sam as he moved a bit quicker. "Did you like that?" Dean was panting for air, mewling in need and Sam sped up his touching, taking pity on him. Dean wasn't even feeding off what was happening, just lost in the sensations.

"I think we've teased enough Caleb." Sam whispered

Caleb nodded and moved more forcefully against Dean. "Better bro?"

Dean moaned and whimpered, finally able to move a little against Caleb as Sam moved back a bit. Sam claimed Dean's lips, kissing him, and Dean clung to him, not wanting him to leave. "Just letting you move Dean, not going anywhere." Sam promised and Dean relaxed again.

"Please, more." Dean begged them.

Caleb bit Dean's neck gently, hand moving around to help Sam with Dean's little problem. Dean writhed around their combined touches, head falling back to rest against Caleb's shoulder. Dean's hips moved mindlessly as he tried to get what he needed. Sam leant in and bit the other side of Dean's neck and Dean moaned as he finally came. Caleb groaned as Dean tightened around him triggering his Climax. He clutched to Dean as he trembled.

Sam smiled as they both climaxed, kissing Dean and then Caleb softly. Dean just smiled sleepily and Sam lifted him from Caleb's lap, setting him on the edge of the bath as he stood up. Sam called a towel to his hands and then gently dried Dean off. Dean started nodding off and Sam smiled. "Go get into bed Dean, we'll be in to join you soon." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, stumbling off sleepily and looking adorably young. Once he was gone Sam turned and pulled Caleb into his arms, kissing him softly.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Sam. "Why he so tired all of a sudden?"

"Well he didn't feed and he's going through growth spurts. Why do you think teenagers like to sleep so much?" Sam asked with a grin as he pulled Caleb fully onto his lap. He moved his hands up over the bare skin of Caleb's back, wanting some time with him.

Caleb just blinked at him confused. Gotta love the fact that he had no childhood or teenagehood. He played with Sam's hair gently. "I thought you were done hunting..."

Sam's own hands moved up over Caleb's back and into his hair. "I am as much as possible. But Bobby needed backup on this one. Can't let him go out alone and end up dead." Sam admitted, kissing him again. "Missed you both so much though."

"I could have gone... I'm capable." Caleb pouted as he was kissed.

"You think I'd trust you to look after Dean alone if I didn't know that?" Sam asked gently. "You've seen so many bad things, had such a hard life. If I can protect you from more of it I will." Sam answered gently before kissing him again, rubbing against Caleb gently. They may have finished but he hadn't!

"I like fighting... it's genetic I think." Caleb replied, rubbing against Sam in response.

Sam chuckled and nodded at that, one hand wondering lower down Caleb's back towards a certain spot. Caleb whimpered, it was a long time since anyone was there. He moved forward and nuzzled Sam's neck and chin. Begging him to continue with movements. Sam gently stroked his fingers through Caleb's hair even as he slowly pressed his finger into Caleb's body.

Caleb let out a soft gasp and clung to Sam tighter. "Please?"

"Shh, gonna look after you." Sam promised as he glanced around for something to use to help things along. It was kind of odd needing to think about that but he would not risk hurting Caleb. He grabbed the bottle and shrugged, it would work. He mentally tipped the bottle up and let the contents run out onto his fingers before moving that hand back down Caleb's body, slipping a now more slippery finger inside of him. "Missed this?" Sam asked gently. How long had it been since Caleb had been really looked after?

Caleb nodded a bit. "Don't think Dean does this..." Caleb whimpered, moving against Sam. "D-don't... don't stop."

"Relax, not going to stop." Sam assured him, gently slipping in another finger.

"Promise?" Caleb looked up at Sam, looking so young and vulnerable.

Sam kissed him, gently mapping his mouth with his tongue before pulling back a little. "Promise little brother, gonna take care of you." Sam whispered as he slid a third finger in. Caleb arched against him with a gasp, nails digging into Sam's skin. Sam kept his fingers in there for a while longer; making sure Caleb was prepared as gently and thoroughly as possible. The he removed them and shifted Caleb's position on his lap. Then he kissed him gently. "Ready?"

Caleb nodded and mewled in need. "Sam... please!"

"Shh, relax kitten. I'm going to look after you." Sam whispered, rubbing his back. He moved Caleb's position so that he could slide into him as gently as he could.

Caleb groaned and clenched around Sam. "Sam!"

Sam waited for Caleb to adjust to him being inside of him, waiting for Caleb to indicate it was okay to move. Caleb wiggled a bit and relaxed against Sam. Leaning against the older man's chest and nodded. He wanted Sam to move, to fill him. Sam smiled and began to move, thrusting up into him, searching for that spot inside Caleb. He tipped Caleb's head up so he could kiss him again.

Caleb kissed back, moving forward to nip at Sam's neck. "Missed you Sam..."

Sam let his head fall back to give Caleb better access even as he moved a hand to stroke Caleb gently. "Missed you too."

Caleb groaned and clenched around Sam, wrapping his legs around him, his fingers scratching down his back. "Feels good Sam..."

"Good." Sam answered, back arching at the feel of Caleb's finger nails. "Love you Caleb." Sam murmured, nuzzling his throat.

"I know." Caleb grinned cheekily as he moved against Sam's cock and hand. "Don't stop... please... I need..."

"Shh, it's okay Caleb, I know. Gonna take care of you." Sam whispered, kissing and nipping Caleb's throat, shifting his angle a little inside of Caleb.

Caleb bucked against the shift and let out a purr as he tightened more, feeling his climax approach. "Promise?"

"Promise." Sam moaned, feeling his own approaching he picked up speed, losing his rhythm.

Caleb cried out as he climaxed, clinging and spasming around Sam. Sam cried out as well, biting down lightly on Caleb's throat as he came inside the youngest Winchester. Sam held him close, cradling him as they both came down.

Caleb panted and nuzzled into Sam's neck. "I liked that..."

"Me too." Sam panted back, rubbing Caleb's back gently. He relaxed back in the water, content to just hold Caleb and soak for a while.

Caleb cuddled more into Sam. "What'll happen when Dean reaches Adulthood?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, nuzzling Caleb's throat again.

"Will he be old Dean... Dean now... or different? He keeps changing. I'm adaptable, but this is too much change at once." Caleb replied. "I'm not dealing with it so well.

"You've been doing great Caleb; Dean loves and trusts you to care of him, to help him." Sam assured him, kissing him gently. "He'll...he will be able to talk like an adult but he's still going to be pretty much focused on sex and feeding. His memories won't just miraculously return, we'll have to work on them for the rest of his life, if we stop he'll start to forget again. He'll never be the old Dean again Caleb but he'll be more able to understand and adapt to things." Caleb nodded and cuddled against Sam, shivering slightly as he thought that over. He was so gonna have nightmares tonight, he just knew it. "He's still our Dean, Caleb. He still loves us and wants to protect us, take care of us. He just does it differently. We all look after each other." Sam whispered, having felt the shiver.

Sam held Caleb close and stood from the water, carrying him from the bath and to the bed, towels following and laying out on the bed so that Sam could lower Caleb onto them. He took another and began to gently dry Caleb off. Caleb let him and glanced over at the sleeping Dean. When he was dry he smiled a bit to Sam and curled up with the Incubus. Sam smiled back and quickly dried himself before crawling in beside Caleb, cuddling up to him. He wanted Caleb to know he was safe and loved.

Caleb snickered a bit to himself as his eyes began to droop. "Caleb sandwhich..."

"Sounds good to me." Sam whispered, gently stroking his back, watching as Caleb started falling asleep.

Caleb purred softly as the back stroking lulled him to sleep. Sam smiled and tenderly kissed the top of Caleb's head, setting in to keep watch over them as the two slept.

TBC….


	4. 4

The peace didn't last long, Caleb was soon in R.E.M. and having another nightmare, after a few minutes he bolted from his spot and off the bed, panting as he looked at the two with wide eyes.

Sam sat up and stared at him in concern. "Caleb? It's okay kitten, you're safe." Sam whispered, not wanting to startle him. Caleb backed away at the movement before grabbing his pants and bolting out the door, heading upstairs at a good clip.

"Caleb?" Dean called, blinking sleepily as he sat up, looking around.

"Dean stay here." Sam called as he shoved some pants on and took off after Caleb, tracking him mentally.

Caleb found a tree to hide in. huddled in one of the hidden branches near the top. Holding and purring to himself to get some comfort.

Sam groaned as he saw the tree but started to climb quietly, not wanting to freak Caleb out by making a racket. Thankfully it was on old, very sturdy tree so he didn't have to worry about the branches breaking under them. "Caleb? It's okay kitten, you're safe." Sam whispered, reaching out a hand to him.

"It's never safe." Caleb replied, leaning away from Sam.

"Caleb please come here." Sam pleaded, hating the fact Caleb was leaning away from him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Dean's gonna forget... and you're gonna forget... and I'll be the only one that remembers. I'll never forget, I'll be looking at my brothers and dealing with strangers!" Caleb whimpered and scrabbled away from Sam, jumping to another tree.

Sam followed him, not wanting him to be alone and a bit confused. "Caleb what do you mean? Why would I forget you? Dean won't forget you either, not now. We both love you."

Caleb backed up till he hit the tree and hissed at Sam. "Black eyes..."

Sam jerked back a bit at that. His eyes weren't black at the moment and even when they were Caleb had never seemed afraid of him or anything. "Caleb please kitten. I love you, would never hurt you." Sam pleaded.

"You forgot! Dean forgot! You'll forget!" Caleb yelled back, hissing again before jumping down and bolting.

Sam frowned and reached out to hold Caleb in place with his powers, climbing down to walk over to him, gently cupping Caleb's face in his hands. "I will never forget you Caleb, never. The three of us are tied together for life. What happened with Ruby...it can't happen again. No demon can ever control me now." Sam swore to him softly.

Caleb shook his head as he cried. "I can't do it! I can't be the memory for everyone alone! Lemme go!"

"No." Sam answered, picking him up and carrying him back to their room.

Dean stared at them anxiously, instantly reaching for Caleb. "Caleb!" He called out, wanting him.

Caleb was struggling against Sam's hold on him as he cried. He snarled at Sam as he struggled.

Sam gently laid him on the bed and Dean was instantly at his side, staring with wide, worried eyes. Dean gently reached out to stroke Caleb's face. "Shh little brother, don't cry." He whispered.

Caleb looked at Dean and blinked. "D...Dean...?"

"Don't cry." Dean whispered again, kissing him softly. "Never leave you."

"B-But... you did once!" Caleb panted. "You both forgot me!" He clung to Dean as he trembled and sobbed.

Dean held him, nuzzling at him in an offer of comfort. He shut his eyes and focused on the bond, nudging it so that Caleb would feel it. "Can't forget. Bonded forever." Dean promised him and Sam moved to wrap his arms around Caleb's waist, kissing the back of his neck.

"You're ours Caleb, forever. We will always be here for you." Sam promised.

Caleb swallowed and nodded, clinging to Dean tighter, afraid if he slackened his grip he'd lose his brother forever. "W-what if I die? Or... what about Skynet...?" He was so paranoid.

"Skynet will never hurt you Caleb, I promise." Sam vowed solemnly. "As for dying...Caleb we're bound to Dean who happens to be immortal...not to mention my being some sort of human/demon hybrid and the bond using that. You'll never have to worry about aging. Add in your mixed immune system and how fast you heal wounds..." Sam trailed off, hoping Caleb would realise things would be okay.

Caleb just shivered as he clung to Dean. Hiding his face in Dean's neck. He wanted his oldest brother back to assure him. The dream really freaked him out.

"Caleb safe, won't let you get hurt." Dean promised him, gently stroking his back.

Caleb nodded slightly but just clung tighter as he whimpered. "Tired..."

"Sleep, you're safe." Dean whispered, gently nudging at Caleb to help him go back to sleep.

Sam ran a hand up and down Caleb's side, trying to help relax him as he nuzzled the back of Caleb's neck. "Dean's right kitten, you're safe with us."

"It's never safe." Caleb whispered as he drifted off to sleep, hands clenched in Dean's shirt.

Dean frowned and looked at Sam who smiled sadly. Sam reached across Caleb's sleeping form to gently trace Dean's face. "It's okay Dean, we'll protect him." Sam whispered and Dean nodded seriously.

Cameron made her way down the stairs and peeked in the doorway. "What happened?"

"Nightmare." Sam whispered, knowing she'd hear him.

"Why did he panic and run from a nightmare?" Cameron asked confused.

"Because it was very vivid and realistic. He's terrified something will happen and we'll forget him."

"Understandable, seeing as Caleb has perfect memory." Cameron replied. She moved forward to look at the Infiltrator silently.

"So if he'd been here when I didn't remember it'd be even worse?"

"Affirmative." Cameron reached out and moved some hair from Caleb's face. "It is a very real fear for him. Especially when you are all he has."

"But it can't happen again. With the bond Dean will never forget Caleb and I can't be made to forget either." Sam argued.

"Fears are irrational." Cameron looked at Sam. "He is also unused to so much change in so little time. He is shell shocked... not working optimally... malfunctioning."

"Don't say that. He isn't malfunctioning. He's going to be fine." Sam snapped at her.

Cameron shrugged a bit. "Just telling the truth. Should I have lied?"

"We're fine Cameron, go watch over John or something." Sam told her.

Cameron nodded and left the trio silently. Sam sighed and curled even closer to Caleb, kissing him softly. Dean smiled at Sam before settling down to sleep himself.

Caleb was the first one awake in the morning but he just lay there, clinging to Dean.

Dean shifted in his sleep and then opened his eyes when he found he couldn't move. "Caleb?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?" Caleb nuzzled against Dean and inhaled, breathing his scent in. "What?"

Dean laughed softly as Caleb's breath tickled him. "Okay now?"

"No." Caleb mumbled and just clung to Dean tighter.

"Can't you feel bond?" Dean asked, nuzzling at him. His back was throbbing but he ignored it, Caleb was more important.

"Yeah... but... what if-" Caleb started

"No! Bond per...always. Nothing can break. Love you." Dean argued, wanting Caleb to understand they would never leave him.

Caleb nodded. "Okay." But the dreams were just so real. He just kept clinging to his brother. "How's your back?"

"Don't believe me." Dean whispered sadly, ignoring the question about his back. "Why?"

"I dunno." Caleb replied. "Just... keeps replaying when I sleep... the nightmare."

"Nightmares not real. Just fears. Have to face and move past." Dean told him firmly.

"I dunno if I can." Caleb sighed. "Dean... your back?"

Dean sighed and shrugged. "Always sore." He admitted softly.

"Want me to get some lotion?" Caleb asked as he moved to look at Dean's back. Dean smiled and rolled over so Caleb could get to his back easily. "I'll take that as a yes." He moved to get some lotion with aloe in it and started to rub it over Dean's back gently. Dean hissed in pain but then sighed and slumped, utterly relaxed as Caleb worked on him, soon he started purring, clutching the sheets. "Feel good Dean?" Caleb asked with a chuckle as he relaxed and purred.

Dean moaned and nodded, his body and powers reacting to Caleb's touch. Beside them Sam yawned and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw them. "Seems that Dean likes his back rubbed." Caleb looked at Sam and smiled a bit. Sam grinned as he moved to lean up on one elbow and watch them, his free hand tracing lazy circles on Caleb's hip. Dean's purrs got louder as he writhed on the sheets, his power flooding the room. Sam tried to bite back a moan as it began to affect him.

Caleb moaned. "Hungry Dean? Or just wanting to play?"

Dean whimpered in need, his back wasn't usually so sensitive but Caleb's touch was driving him mad. His eyes were already glazed over as he arched into Caleb's touch. He pushed upward, needing Caleb inside him. Caleb got the clue and pushed inside Dean slowly, hunching against him as he continued to massage his back. Dean moaned and whimpered, pushing back against him, needing more.

Sam watched from his place beside them, eyes dark and body hard with need. He'd gone from drawing gentle circles on Caleb's side to gently caressing what he could reach of Caleb's chest and stomach, paying special attention to Caleb's nipples. Caleb whimpered as he pumped into Dean, looking at Sam as he moaned and purred, wanting more, needing more. Sam slowly sat up and moved to kneel behind Caleb, his hands wandering over the soft flesh of Caleb's back even as he kissed and nipped at his neck and then down his back, taking his time.

Caleb snarled and arched against Sam, resting his hands on Dean's back gently. "Sam please!"

"Shh, there's no rush kitten." Sam soothed, rubbing his skin. Sam looked around and then found the lube, opening it. He wasn't going to torture Caleb after all. "Listen to Dean Caleb, all those noises and you're the one causing them. Dean needs you so much." Sam whispered in Caleb's ear.

"I'm giving him everything!" Caleb bit out with a whine, now he felt like he was failing his brother. He looked down at Dean and just moved harder. "I'm trying my best!"

"Shh Caleb, you're doing brilliantly. So perfect Caleb." Sam murmured in Caleb's ear even as he gently prepared him. "Dean loves everything you're giving him." Sam assured him. Dean whimpered, spreading his legs further as he arched up into Caleb. He could hear them talking but was too far gone to care, too drunk on lust for the words to make sense.

Caleb just clutched to Dean tighter. Torn between what he thought was his failure and what Sam was telling him, his nails digging into Dean's skin. Dean mewled and shuddered as he came, body going limp under Caleb but he managed to turn his head enough to see him, giving him a drunk looking smile as he continued to purr. Caleb kept pounding into him, on autopilot, tears streaming down his face as he did so.

Sam gently pulled Caleb back, off of Dean and then lay him down on the bed, moving so they were face to face, kissing the tears from Caleb's cheeks. "Shh kitten. It's okay; you're perfect just how you are. We love you."

"I'm broken... I'm broken..." Caleb just seemed to whisper over and over, still thrusting against air.

Sam wrapped his hand around Caleb to help even as he thrust back in, wanting to help Caleb finish quickly so they could talk without the effects of Dean's powers clouding their minds. "Love you, perfect, not broken." Sam murmured between gentle kissed to Caleb's face and lips.

Caleb moaned as he came and shuddered against Sam. Clinging to him panting. When he finally got himself back together and bolted out of Sam's arms and the bed, locking the bathroom door behind him.

Sam checked Dean who was still on a feeding high and then walked to the door, knocking softly. Why did they put a lock on the stupid thing?

"Go away Sam!" Caleb yelled as he started the tub. "I wanna be left alone!"

"Caleb what's wrong? Please kitten. Talk to me." Sam pleaded softly, honestly scared over Caleb's recent behaviour.

"I don't know! I just want to be left alone right now... okay?" Caleb snarled at the door, getting in the tub when it was full and slipping under the water. Regulating everything so he didn't need to come up for a while, huddling at the bottom of the Tub.

"Caleb please!" Sam called but there was no answer. "Caleb?" Sam called in alarm and then the door sprung open and he was fumbling, trying to get Caleb put of the tub before he drowned, tears falling from his eyes.

Caleb struggled with him as he was pulled. He shoved Sam away and glared at him. "What the hell! I just wanted to be alone!"

Sam sobbed as Caleb struggled but checked him over for any injuries. "You were..." Sam choked on tears and just wrapped himself around Caleb; shaking from the adrenaline rush caused by thinking Caleb was trying to commit suicide.

"Under the water wanting to be alone...?" Caleb asked. "Wasn't trying to drown myself." He hugged Sam back tightly. "Please can I be alone?" Sam just continued to cling to him, trembling and crying in shock. Caleb sighed and pulled Sam into the tub with him as his elder brother sobbed and clung. He held him tightly, wondering when Dean was gonna join them.

Sam gradually calmed down, the tears drying up but he didn't let go of Caleb. "Thought you were...don't do that again please. Can't lose you." Sam pleaded softly.

"I cannot self-terminate." Caleb sighed and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "Was just taking a break."

Sam released his grip with one hand to gently run his fingers through Caleb's soaked hair. "A break? Under water...crazy kitten." Sam murmured, voice thick from crying. "Scared me. You can take a break right here. I won't talk till you want me to." Sam offered, unwilling to leave him after such a scare.

Caleb sighed and slid right back under the water. He wanted a break damn it. No privacy anymore. Sam gasped and fought the urge to lunge after him; instead he curled up on the bench seat so Caleb had the whole bottom of the tub to himself. He would give Caleb time but he couldn't leave him. After a few minutes Caleb reached out and grabbed Sam's leg. Pulling it to him and wrapping himself around it. Sam jumped slightly but then smiled and reached down into the water to pet Caleb's hair before removing his hand, letting Caleb dictate what happened. It was a good ten minutes before Caleb surfaced to breath. Sitting down next to Sam with a sigh. Sam raised his arm in offering, hoping Caleb would accept a hug but he didn't want to push now.

Caleb moved into Sam's side and sighed. "Dunno what's wrong with me... I'm broken."

"What do you mean Caleb? Why do you think you're broken?" Sam asked gently.

"The nightmares... everything."

"Caleb with everything that's happened since you came back to us nightmares are normal, expected even. It's just the brains way of dealing with things, they'll fade in time." Sam kissed Caleb's temple.

"Not when you have a computer that records everything..."

"Oh Caleb." Sam murmured, hugging him close. "It'll be okay, whatever you need we'll help." Sam promised. "It's not just the nightmares though, is it?"

Caleb shook his head no. "It's not... I just... I'm broken... I'm never good enough."

"What do you mean never good enough Caleb?" Sam pushed gently; they had to talk this out, get Caleb past it. Caleb just shrugged and sunk back under the water, waiting for Dean to show. Sam sighed but reached under and lifted Caleb under the arms, pulling him into his lap and hugging him. "Caleb please, can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you beating yourself up like this." Sam pleaded.

"Why is Caleb upset?" Dean asked as he stumbled in, still looking rather loopy. Caleb took Dean's distraction to slide back under the water again. He did not want to talk. Dean climbed in and went under too, staring at Caleb while he held his breath. Caleb blinked at Dean and waved a bit to him before pulling him closer and hugging him tightly. Dean blinked and hugged him back before pushing off from the bottom, pulling Caleb with him.

Caleb sighed as he surfaced with Dean and nuzzled into his chest. "Liked it down there..."

Dean hugged him back and nuzzled him. "Too hard stay under. Why Caleb upset? Dean asked, kissing him briefly even as he moved to lean against Sam's side.

"Caleb's broken." Caleb replied, cuddling against Dean. "Should have been Terminated ages ago."

"No!" Dean snapped, making Caleb look at him. "Not broken, m...I'm broken, not you." Dean struggled. "Caleb perfect." Dean promised, kissing him again. "Always know when I hurt or sad or need feed. Always make it better, like Sammy. Sammy not broken so neither are you." Dean argued. Caleb sighed and just buried his face into Dean's chest. Dean gently petted him, offering comfort.

"Dean's right Caleb. You aren't broken."

"Yeah I am..." Caleb mumbled, nuzzling against Dean.

"Why? Because you have nightmares? I have nightmares Caleb, the things I did while...Dean loves and needs you, so do I. We're not complete without you." Sam whispered, rubbing Caleb's back. Caleb nodded and just nuzzled more, his hand going behind Dean to check his back. Dean hissed in pain and wriggled in discomfort but then relaxed into his touch. "Blister's bigger, looks like it definitely has something to do with his wings." Sam pointed out.

Caleb moved Dean to look at the covered nearly half of Dean's spine now, right over the bone and it was hard to the touch. Caleb ran his hand over it gently. "Feels almost like an egg shell."

"Not a chicken." Dean grumbled. Caleb smirked and made some clucking sounds. Dean pouted but then attacked, tickling Caleb.

Caleb yelped and squirmed under Dean's attack, splashing wildly. Sam laughed and joined in; letting them have fun for a while though he doubted Caleb was truly past whatever made him think he was broken. Caleb helped dry Dean off, moving him to the mirror to show him his back. "See Dean? You're becoming a hunch back."

"Am not Caleb." Dean reached to try and touch the area himself.

"Careful Dean... don't hurt yourself." Caleb led his hand to a part of the blister.

"Gross." Dean complained and Sam laughed.

"Yes Dean... you're disgusting..." Caleb deadpanned. Dean mock pouted and sniffled, looking down at the ground. Caleb smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dean gently. "Pouty..." Dean grinned at the kiss and leant back against Sam, loving the attention from them both. Caleb rolled his eyes and moved to get dressed as his stomach growled... loudly.

Dean laughed at the sound and pulled at Sam who walked with him. "Make Caleb a big breakfast?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I can do that."

"I can do it myself..." Caleb mumbled.

Sam smiled and kissed him softly. "I like making you breakfast Caleb." Sam whispered, stroking his cheek. Caleb leaned into it and relaxed slightly, purring softly. Sam smiled at the soft noise, leaning in to kiss him again, hugging him gently. Caleb melted into his embrace and clung to him as he went limp cause it felt so good. Sam shifted to balance Caleb's weight as he went limp, one hand gently rubbing his back.

"Caleb okay?" Dean whispered and Sam nodded before shifting his grip to gently lift Caleb into his arms. Dean grinned and leant in to gently kiss Caleb as well. Sam cradled Caleb to his chest and Dean gently petted Caleb's hair and back.

Caleb purred louder and rolled around like a cat in their arms. He stomach growled again and he looked at the two sheepishly. "Sorry."

Dean just grinned and kissed him again before bounding up the stairs. Sam smiled as Dean went, kissing Caleb again before simply carrying him upstairs. "You had a rough night Caleb so yes you can be carried. Think you can keep Dean occupied so he doesn't try and 'help' me cook?"

"Help you cook?" Caleb asked confused.

"Dean's never been able to cook anything but baked beans and toast. And now...last time Dean decided to help me cook you a meal I had to put out a fire." Sam explained.

"Oh... okay..." Caleb nuzzled into his shoulder.

Cameron was helping John clean up when the three entered. "Morning guys." John waved.

"Morning John!" Dean chirped, moving over to hug him. "Sleep well?"

John hugged back with a laugh. "Yeah, like a rock. Love vacationing here."

Dean smiled and sat down, pulling John down to sit too. "Sammy's cooking." Dean told him and Sam laughed even as he set Caleb down on another chair, kissing him softly before moving over to the stove.

"Oh? And what's Caleb doing?" John smirked then saw Dean's back. "Dude..."

"Caleb called me a h...hunch back." Dean told him.

"Yeah... you do kinda look like Quasimodo now." John chuckled poking at the blister.

Dean yelped and hissed and then whimpered as the blister burst slightly, a clear liquid leaking from it.

TBC….


	5. 5

John made a face and backed off. "Sorry!"

Caleb got up immediately to check it out. Sam abandoned the food to check as well and Dean grabbed his hand, squeezing hard. Dean whimpered again and Sam's eyes widened as the skin moved, rippling slightly. "Oh shit, someone grab a lot of towels please." Sam called.

Caleb moved quickly and did so. "What's going on?"

John covered his nose. "Oh man that stinks..."

"Looks like his wings have decided it's time." Sam answered as he took a towel to gentle dab at Dean's back, clearing away the fluid.

"Hurts." Dean whimpered, reaching for Caleb and looking like a lost little kid.

Caleb moved, pulling Dean to him as he moved the small group to the bathroom. That way Sam could take care of him and he could watch and comfort Dean.

Dean screamed and writhed, clinging desperately to Caleb as the blister began to really split open. Sam kept dabbing, trying to keep his skin as dry and clean as possible, whispering words of comfort as he worked.

"I think you're hurting him more." Caleb growled under the pressure of Dean's grip.

"His wings are trying to break free; I can literally see them back here." Sam answered. "I think it's too early though so that's why it's hurting so much."

"Why are they trying to break free?" Caleb rubbed a part of Dean's back gently, trying to calm him.

"Don't tell John but the air reaching them from the pop in the blister. I've been doing research, found some stuff. As soon as air hits them...Dean please try to hold still. I know it hurts." Sam whispered.

Caleb just held Dean tighter. "Then we should submerg him."

"His wings will be very soft at first; water could cause them to rip." Sam took a deep breath and then put a hand inside the blister, wincing at the warm fluid that instantly coated his skin. "Hold him."

Caleb made a face and did so. "What're you doing?"

"Speeding things up." Sam answered, moving his hand around until he found the split in Dean's actual skin. Taking a deep breath he slipped his fingers in, pressing on Dean's spine with the other hand, feeling the new wings move in response. He grasped it and gently began working it free.

Caleb just held Dean tighter. "I'd think this would cause the wing to rip more than water..."

"I'm being careful. I have a firm grip." Sam answered tightly as he worked the delicate wing free. Dean screamed and slumped, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean, so sorry. Just one more okay?" Sam whispered and Dean managed a lethargic nod. Sam moved his hand to the other side of Dean's spine and started all over again.

Caleb closed his eyes and nuzzled against Dean's face, trying to distract him. "It's gonna be okay..."

Sam went to work on the second wing, gently working it free of Dean's skin, trying to ignore the pained whimpers until he was done. The wet wings drooped down Dean's back and Sam began patting them dry, knowing the weight of them hanging would be hurting. He wiped away what was left of the blister as well, kissing the back of Dean's neck. "All done Dean, so brave."

"That was so gross." Caleb muttered, carding his hand through Dean's hair. "Shhh Dean... it's over, it's okay."

Dean slumped between them, utterly exhausted as he whimpered, eyes fluttering as he fought to stay conscious. Caleb lifted him gently and headed back downstairs, laying him on the middle of the bed, on his belly and gently stretching his wings out so they could dry. Dean whimpered one last time and then his body went utterly limp as he passed out.

Sam cleaned the bathroom and then joined them, sitting on the opposite side of Dean to where Caleb was, gently rubbing Dean's back. "He'll be okay."

Caleb nodded and blushed as his stomach growled once again. "Sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry for being hungry Caleb." Sam told him, leaning over to kiss him. "I'll go finish your breakfast; we'll eat down here though."

"Okay." Caleb just kept looking at the wings silently. Sam stopped beside Caleb, gently rubbing the back of the kids' neck, offering support, before heading upstairs to finish cooking and to let John know Dean would be okay.

Caleb looked up when Sam returned with food, smiling slightly. Sam sat down and put the tray in Caleb's lap before picking up a piece of toast and holding it to Caleb's lips. Caleb raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth obediently. Sam smiled and fed him, enjoying the silence and being able to look after Caleb after having to cause Dean so much pain. He didn't even realise his hands were shaking.

Caleb reached up to take Sam's hand in his. "You're shaking..." Sam blinked in shock, staring at his hands as if they belonged to someone else. Sam swallowed heavily and then looked up at Caleb, tears gathered in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Caleb frowned worried and upset that he screwed up again.

Sam dropped the toast and reached out for Caleb, shaking as he wrapped his arms around him. "I hurt him, he was screaming and...I had to do it. Would have hurt more." Sam whispered shakily.

Caleb wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay... he knew you were helping him... he's not gonna hurt you Sammy."

Sam clung shakily to Caleb, needing to be held after hurting Dean like that. "He was screaming..." Sam mumbled in distress.

"You were helping him." Caleb replied.

Sam looked at him and wiped clumsily at his eyes. "He won't hate me?" Sam asked desperately.

"I don't think Dean has the emotion hate in his genetic code." Caleb laughed.

That got a strangled sounding laugh from Sam as he leant against Caleb. "Sorry for the break down."

Caleb shrugged and nuzzled him. "You deal with mine almost daily."

Sam smiled and kissed him. "Worth it." He whispered; curling up, head on Caleb's shoulder, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

Caleb rubbed his back. "Draw a bath take a nap on the shelf."

"Ngggg, need me?" Sam mumbled, half asleep.

"I'll be fine... just gonna eat." Caleb replied. "Go." Sam stumbled up, more asleep than awake but he made it to the bath without falling flat on his face. As soon as he was in the water he was asleep. Caleb sighed and finished eating before gently checking Dean's wings.

Dean moaned and then his eyes fluttered open. "Caleb?" He called out shakily.

"That would be me." Caleb replied.

Dean moved a hand, reaching blindly for him. "Wha' happened?" He slurred sleepily

Caleb took Dean's hand in his. "You got wings buddy."

"Hurts...Sammy?" Dean struggled to stay awake.

"Sam's sleeping." Caleb replied. "Go back to sleep."

Dean sighed and squeezed Caleb's hand before his went lax in sleep. Caleb squeezed back and sighed, rubbing his arms and getting comfortable. Waiting for both his brothers to wake.

Cold water woke Sam and he shivered as he got out, drying off before going to crawl into bed with his brothers. Caleb wasn't on the bed; it was being used to dry out Dean's new wings. He stopped Sam before he could move them. "Let them get used to the air..." Sam just blinked, still mostly asleep and then cuddled up to Caleb, putting his head on his shoulder, wanting to go back to sleep.

Caleb blinked when he got a lap full of Sam and rubbed his back as his giant of a brother curled up and fell back asleep on him. He smiled a bit and nuzzled against Sam, purring softly.

Dean woke several hours later, confused. His back didn't really hurt anymore but he felt heavy. "Sammy? Caleb?" He called out, blinking sleep from his eyes.

Caleb nudged Sam to wake him before reaching out to take Dean's hand. "Right here Dean. What's up?"

"Feel weird, heavy. What's happening?" Dean asked, getting worried and Sam stood up to lean over and gently rub Dean's back between his wings.

"Your wings emerged bro." Caleb replied as he traced a hand over the membrane between Dean's wings gently. Dean gasped and shivered at the touch, slowly moving his head to see. He whimpered as he saw the dark mass and then tried to sit up.

"No Dean, not yet. Just relax, you're okay." Sam whispered softly.

Caleb smiled as he moved up to massage along the arms of the wings to get the blood circulating. "They're very handsome Dean..."

"Don't want them." Dean mumbled, moaning in pleasure as the blood began to flow properly from Caleb's work.

"Why not?" Caleb looked at Sam and nodded to Dean's other wing.

Sam began working on the other wing and Dean melted into the mattress.

"Make it obvious. Can hide my teeth." Dean sulked and Sam dropped a gently kiss on the back of his head.

"The people who love you know and don't care Dean. No hunter is getting near you." Sam assured him.

"Yeah... Hunter tries to come after you, we'll sick Cameron on them." Caleb joked as he moved the wing a bit to help the circulation. "How does that feel?"

"Gooood." Dean purred, gripping the sheets as they kept working.

"Try moving them on your own?" Caleb suggested. Dean tried and one twitched slightly but then he shook his head. He could feel them but moving them was another matter. "Come on Dean... you need to learn to move them. Otherwise you're stuck here."

Dean struggled for a bit and then collapsed, panting.

"It's okay Dean, just relax." Sam soothed, gently folding the wing he was working on until it was tucked up against Dean's back. "It'll take a while for the muscles to develop."

"Just keep working and you'll be fine." Folding his wing up. "How's that feel?"

"Better but still weird." Dean answered, trying to push himself up. Sam grabbed his shoulder and gently helped him.

Caleb mussed up his hair. "So... where's Dean on the maturity track now?" He tickled Dean's wing for good measure. Dean laughed and pulled away to return the attack.

"Physically he's all grown up. Mentally I'd say closer to a teenager, maybe late teens."

Caleb grinned and dodged away. "Yeah? So no more baby Dean antics. Poo." He pouted at Dean for good measure.

Dean pouted back. "Don't you want me to grow up?"

Caleb frowned and rubbed his head. "I guess... I dunno..." He winced and sat down. "Head's all muzzy."

"Caleb? Are you okay? What do you mean by muzzy?" Sam asked, kneeling in front of him. Dean shifted on the bed to wrap his arms around Caleb's waist.

Caleb shrugged a bit. "I dunno. I just... sometimes I'm okay with the changes... sometimes I want baby Incubus Dean... and sometimes I want old Dean... I... I don-" He jerked as if he had been hit with a tazer and collapsed, staring out at the wall blankly. Dean easily supported Caleb as he collapsed even as he stared at Sam in terror. Sam reached up to tap Caleb's cheek after checking he was still breathing.

"Caleb? Come on kitten, answer me." Sam pleaded.

Caleb didn't respond, his eyes just staring. After a moment he spoke. "System error."

"Sammy?" Dean asked in alarm and Sam bit his lip.

"I don't know Dean. Cameron!" Sam yelled, hoping she'd know.

Cameron made her way down after a few minutes. "Yes?" Blinking at Dean. "You've changed."

"I have wings. Help Caleb now." Dean growled at her, wings moving slightly against his back.

"He said his head feels muzzy then he sort of jerked and collapsed. He's not reacting to us but he did say 'system error' just before I called you." Sam explained.

Cameron moved over and turned Caleb's head to look at her. Frowning as she tried to connect with him. "His computer is malfunctioning. It's trying to fix itself."

"But what caused it? He seemed alright last night. A bit moody maybe but after the nightmares that seemed expected. Is he going to be okay?" Sam demanded and Dean whimpered, nuzzling at Caleb's unresponsive form in his arms even as he started purring softly, trying to wake his brother up.

"I do not know." Cameron replied. "But if his computer shuts down, he will need external help to keep functional..."

"I can get it easily enough." Sam told her, reaching out to gently run fingers through Caleb's hair. "If that happens...can it turn back on again? Will he be okay?" Sam asked.

"Caleb has to be okay." Dean stated. Cameron shrugged a bit as she studied the infiltrator trying to connect with his computer brain.

Sam closed his eyes and reached for the demons to see if anywhere near someone involved with skynet, maybe they could help..."Shit!" He snapped, eyes flashing black in rage.

Cameron looked at Sam, cocking her head in confusion. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing...I have to take care of something. Look after them for me?" He asked, eyes still black as he struggled to keep his powers under control.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him.

"It's okay Dean."

"Affirmative." She took Caleb from Dean and laid him on the bed, lying down next to Caleb to monitor him.

"Dean I'll be back soon. You look after Caleb okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, eyes wide. Sam kissed him again. "I'll be back soon, promise." With that Sam vanished.


	6. 6

Sam reappeared in a small room in New York.

"Master." The demon dropped to its knees in shock at Sam's sudden appearance.

Cameron looked at Dean then back to Caleb. "He's been malfunctioning a lot lately?"

Dean shrugged, gently wrapping himself around Caleb, kissing the back of his neck. "Don't really remember how he was before. Lots of nightmares...sometimes he...he wants me like I was before and then he wants me from before I grew up." Dean answered.

Cameron nodded as she listened. "Memory issues."

"He's scared we'll forget him again."

"Logical fear." Cameron replied. "What if he forgot you?"

Dean tightened his grip on Caleb in response, burying his head in Caleb's hair to inhale his scent. "Can't, bond won't let any of us forget, too dangerous."

"How so?" Cameron looked at Dean curiously as she rested a hand on Caleb's temple.

Dean swallowed the possessive growl her move evoked and then shrugged. "Ask Sammy, he loves old books. Just know things."

"His computer stores his memories." Cameron replied. "This virus might erase them." She moved a hand up and ran a hand through Caleb's hair gently.

"But he still has a brain, brains store memories too." Dean argued.

"Skynet replaced that part of the brain." Cameron explained. "It wanted the ability to control what the Infiltrators' learned."

"Would still know us. Bond would make sure. Maybe not remember stuff like me but he would know us." Dean told her.

Cameron nodded. "And you'd protect him."

Dean nodded solemnly. He would never let anyone hurt Caleb.

Sam took a deep breath as the demon cowered before him. "Never do anything you can't find a way to fix again. You will find a cure, now." Sam ordered and the demon nodded, scrambling to do as ordered. Sam Winchester was scarier than Lilith!

Cameron smiled a bit. "You are a good brother."

Dean smiled at the compliment before going back to trying to comfort Caleb despite getting no reaction. "Maybe...could try and wake him up by making him want me to feed?" He offered.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Cameron replied.

Dean nodded and began petting Caleb's hair. "Wake up kitten, please." He begged quietly. Caleb groaned softly, his eyes closing; he turned his head towards the warmth and snuggled in instinctively. "Caleb?" Dean called hopefully, gently rubbing Caleb's back.

Caleb's eyes snapped open and he looked at the guy he was cuddling with and froze. He had no clue who the man was, or who he was. He scrambled back and fell off the bed with a grunt before plastering himself against the wall.

"Caleb?" Dean whispered in shock. Why had Caleb down that? The he took a deep breath, he had to help him, had to be the big brother. "It's okay Caleb, you're safe. No one's gonna hurt you kitten." Dean called, crawling off the bed to kneel in front of him but not close enough to crowd him. Dean held a hand out to him, silently pleading with Caleb to trust him.

Caleb frowned at that. Kitten? He looked down at himself, he wasn't an infantile cat, he was humanoid. He looked up at the man confused. "Kitten?"

"You purr when happy." Dean told him. "Please Caleb. You were sick, bed more comfortable." Dean kept his hand stretched out towards him, needing Caleb to take it. Caleb should know him! Why wasn't the bond working to let him know Dean was his?

Caleb took the hand slowly, his computer trying to process things. "Caleb, my name?" He looked at Dean. "You're... you're mine? Right?"

Dean smiled, gently tugging Caleb up to his feet. "Caleb Winchester. Me and Sammy, we're yours and you're ours." Dean promised softly.

Caleb leaned against him as he stood. Wrapping an arm around him. He frowned when he felt the wings and looked at them. "What're those?"

"Wings, I don't like them yet but you and Sammy said I'll learn." Dean wrapped his arms around Caleb cautiously, hugging him gently. "You'll be okay Caleb, Sammy'll fix this. Love you." Dean told him. Caleb nuzzled against him, processing everything. He reached out for the wings and gently unfolded them to look at, wrapping them around himself and Dean. Dean laughed and struggled to keep them in place, nuzzling at Caleb in return. "Feel okay or still sick?" Dean asked.

"Feel fine." He nipped at Dean's chin. "So, I'm yours, and your mine... I can do anything I want with you?"

Dean smiled and tilted his head back slightly. "Always." Dean told him. "Don't usually want Cameron here though, you want her to watch?" Dean asked curiously.

Caleb looked at Cameron before hiding his face next to Dean. "Who's she?"

"Cameron, she's a walking Impala and your sister. From the future like you. Won't hurt you." Dean explained.

Caleb nodded and looked up at Dean, wondering what the whole obeying thing meant. "Freeze... don't move a muscle."

Dean froze, staring at Caleb with shock and uncertainty. He couldn't move...he couldn't breathe!

Caleb blinked feeling the panic. "Move! Breathe! I'm sorry... I... I..." He looked devastated.

Dean took a shuddering breath as he slumped against Caleb before he hugged him again, nuzzling at him. "Okay, didn't remember. I'm not mad." Dean promised, leaning in to kiss Caleb softly.

Caleb nuzzled back, reaching out to caress the underside of Dean's wings. "I'm sorry..."

Dean moaned at the caress, nuzzling and kissing Caleb, trying to make him understand it was okay. Caleb had been curious, he hadn't meant to hurt him and he'd stopped as soon as he realised.

Caleb smiled a bit. "Stretch your wings out. I wanna see em."

Dean nodded and struggled to stretch them out. "Sorry, new so it's hard." Dean told him.

"You can do it... believe you can." Knowing that he had to obey.

Dean whined but ever so slowly his wings flared out to the side, trembling badly since the muscles controlling them were new and unused. Dean was panting and shaking but he did it. He smiled at Caleb and then slumped against him. "Meany." He mock grumbled, kissing the side of Caleb's throat, letting his fangs trail across the sensitive skin.

Caleb gasped and nuzzled against him. "How am I mean?"

Dean smiled and gently scraped at the skin before licking it. "Making me do that when they're so new." Dean answered.

Caleb chuckled. "Makes them stronger." He shivered under the scrape. "What're you doing?"

"You don't know?" Dean asked, wondering what Caleb knew since he seemed to know some stuff like the fact Caleb was human.

"No." Caleb replied, thinking for a moment. "Drinking my blood?"

Dean laughed and shook his head, letting his hair tickle Caleb's skin. He began licking and kissing the skin. "Making you feel good." Dean murmured.

"Why?"

"Love you; want you to feel good and happy." Dean answered, still working at the skin of Caleb's throat. "You scared me and Sammy, wouldn't wake up." Dean admitted, tightening his grip on him.

Caleb frowned as he listened. "Sammy... is he mine too? Does he have to obey?" He sat down on the bed.

"Sammy was hurt so for a while he did, just so he could get better. Sammy protects us, you do to. I was Sammy's, then he got sick so they made it so I'm yours too. All belong to each other." Dean tried to explain as he straddled Caleb's lap.

Caleb nodded as he processed this. "So... I share you." He frowned, not sure he liked that idea.

Dean chewed his lip; he was no good at this! "Not share...all together. You and Sammy too. Sammy looks after you."

Caleb looked confused. He had no idea who this Sammy was. He decided he didn't want to know. "No... you're mine." He pulled Dean closer.

Dean moaned and then kissed him, parting his lips, hoping some part of Caleb remembered what to do. "Please...yours..." He whimpered.

Caleb blinked then leaned into the kiss on instinct. His tongue mapping out Dean's mouth gently. "All mine... only mine." He ran a hand down his chest and over to his wings.

Dean shivered and moaned, his wings were so sensitive! "Please...more...Caleb..." He whimpered brokenly, rubbing against him.

Caleb growled, moving from under Dean. "On your hands and knees..."

Dean moaned and obeyed, his wings tucking up against his back as he did so. Caleb moved behind him, rubbing against his backside before pushing into him. He growled possessively as he pressed against Dean's back. Dean mewled in need as he felt Caleb enter him, happy that Caleb knew what to do. He pushed back against him, wanting more and then smiled as he felt Sam in the room.

Sam stopped to stare at them and then Cameron, raising an eyebrow in question. If Caleb was fine why was she watching? He walked over and gently kissed the back of Caleb's neck in greeting.

Caleb turned to growl at the intruder until he felt the bond and relaxed, purring a bit. "H-hello?" He asked carefully, stilling inside Dean as he looked at the new person.

Sam smiled and gently stroked Caleb's cheek. "Hey, you're obviously feeling better." Sam whispered, looking down at where Caleb was joined to Dean.

"Caleb...not remember...bond there though..." Dean panted out, whining at Caleb to keep moving.

"You're mine..." Caleb smiled as he started to move against Dean. "Just like he is... right?"

Sam stared at Caleb in shock...he didn't remember? Sam wanted to go back and do more damage to that demon but instead he took a calming breath and moved to kneel on the bed beside Caleb, gently grasping his face and leaning in to kiss him. "I love you Caleb." Sam whispered. "I'm yours and you're mine."

Caleb leaned into the kiss and moaned, shuddering as he climaxed, slumping against Sam. "Wh...? Whawassat?"

Sam gently pulled Caleb free of Dean's body, cuddling him into his arms. "You don't know what that was? That was an orgasm Caleb, feels good doesn't it?" Sam asked gently. Dean moved to cuddle with them as well.

Caleb nodded and purred, nuzzling against them both calmly and content. "Yeah... verrrrry good." He purred out on the 'r'. Sam chuckled; Caleb was really a kitten sometimes. He kissed the top of his head and gently rubbed his back. He wanted to talk to Cameron without Caleb awake for the conversation. Caleb blinked and reached for Dean. "Mine..." He was tired, wanted to cuddle! Dean moved into his arms, purring softly as he cuddled close. He nuzzled at Caleb, knowing he was falling asleep and wanting to help him do so. Caleb smiled and ran a hand through Dean's hair as he drifted off, cuddling against the Incubus.

Sam felt Caleb's body relax in sleep and then looked at Cameron. "He got hit accidentally. Demons who know about skynet created the virus. I got a cure." Sam pulled out a USB and tossed it to her. She could figure out how to make it work.

Cameron caught the flash drive and frowned a bit. "I'll give this to John." She looked at the trio. "Careful, he knows he can make Dean do anything."

"What did he do?" Sam asked her, looking Dean over for any problems.

"Told him to freeze and not move a muscle."

"So not too bad a way to test it, that's what he was doing right? Testing what he could do?" Sam asked as Dean smiled at him, lifting a hand to rest on Sam's thigh so Sam squeezed it gently.

Cameron nodded. "He's still Caleb at his core." She stood. "He was sorry... be glad he wasn't reprogrammed."

"Been there done that, at least that time he was able to fight it since he still had his memories of us." Sam answered, gently petting Caleb's hair.

Caleb leaned into the touch with a happy sigh. Cameron cocked her head to the side. "He lost his memories... are you okay with that?"

"It hurts Cameron. Guess we've all done it now. But he's still Caleb, I won't abandon him. If he never remembers we'll help him make new, happier memories. I will miss him knowing us that well though. I doubt curing the virus will bring them back." Sam answered sadly.

"His computer's memory is wiped Clean." Cameron replied. "I will have John deliver the antivirus." She started to leave.

"Okay." He whispered sadly, kissing Caleb's head. "You'll be okay, we'll look after you." Sam promised his sleeping brother.

"Help Caleb remember? Like you help me?" Dean asked and Sam fought back a sob, tears filling his eyes and Dean knew, there was no way to help Caleb remember them again.

Caleb moaned softly feeling Sam's distress and forced himself awake. He blinked at Sam. "Why're your eyes leaking?"

Sam managed a watery smile at the question. "I'm crying Caleb, because I'm sad." Sam told him gently.

"Why're you sad?" Caleb reached up and rubbed a tear away.

"Because this is my fault." Sam admitted, leaning into Caleb's touch.

Caleb frowned confused. "What's your fault?" He looked at Dean for help.

"Sammy thinks it's his fault you forgot." Dean translated and then glared at Sam. "Not your fault."

"Yeah it is Dean; I didn't give them enough rules on what to do."

"I'm confused." Caleb said, he moved and cuddled into Dean more. "What instructions?"

Sam sighed and lay down, opening his arms in offer to Caleb, hoping he'd come to him but seeing the way he had really bonded to Dean.

Caleb frowned, looking lost and confused and upset. He looked at Dean for help. Dean gently moved Caleb into Sam's arms and then cuddled up to Caleb's back, an arm around his waist. Sam smiled at Dean and hugged Caleb close, kissing his forehead. "Demons, I had them trying to stop skynet's creation...one got too enthusiastic, created a virus to take out anything it found carrying skynet's signature...it infected you." Sam answered. "I'm so sorry Caleb. I gave Cameron the cure but she said it completely wiped your memory."

Caleb relaxed against Sam, frowning a bit. "Who's Skynet?"

"It's...a very bad thing but it gave us you so maybe it has its uses. Don't worry about it Caleb, it can't hurt you." Sam answered.

Caleb nodded and nuzzled into his neck relaxing against him. "Stay?"

"Always kitten, you just sleep and get better." Sam soothed and Dean nuzzled Caleb.

Caleb nodded, tracing patterns on Sam's chest as he started to drift off. The first time in a long while where he wasn't plagued by nightmares. Sam and Dean cradled him between them, waiting for John to get the cure for Caleb. It wouldn't bring his memories back but it would keep any further damage from happening.

TBC…..


	7. 7

Cameron made her way down in the morning with a tray of food for Sam and Caleb. She knocked on the door gently.

Dean opened it and grinned when he saw the tray. "John got the cure for Caleb yet?"

Cameron handed him the tray. "It was released during the night. He should be safe from further damage."

"Good. You safe too? Others can't get it and be safe as well?" Dean asked.

Cameron nodded and reached out to run a hand through Dean's hair. "Just Caleb and I are safe."

Dean smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. You want to tell Sammy?" He asked stepping back to let her in if she wanted.

Cameron shook her head no. "Let them sleep. Caleb needs it."

"Okay. Can...can you help Caleb remember. You're sort of like him." Dean asked softly as he took the tray.

"Help how?" Cameron tilted her head to the side, watching Dean.

"Don't know. Don't know about walking impala's. Please try?" Dean begged.

"Isn't he happier like this?"

"But he doesn't remember...I was happier but I still wanted to remember and is...am happy I when I remember things, even sad things. Better to remember than always wonder." Dean argued.

Cameron nodded a bit. "Okay..."

"Okay? You'll try to help Caleb?" Dean asked hopefully. Cameron nodded a bit and reached out to card her hand through Dean's hair again. Dean smiled and lent into her touch, smiling happily at her. "Try now or later?"

"Later, like I said... let them sleep."

Dean pouted but nodded and took the tray to put beside the bed. Cameron headed back upstairs to help Bobby. Dean got back into bed and settled in to wait for them to wake up.

Caleb stretched a bit and sniffed, he smelt food, and he was hungry. He pulled an eye open to look around.

Dean picked up a plate and held it where Caleb could see. "Hungry?" He asked.

The Infiltrator nodded and sat up with a yawn and went to eat. "Thank you."

"Cameron said you're safe now, John made the cure work so you won't be hurt anymore." Dean told him.

"That's good... right?"

"Yep. Virus made you forget and was hurting you. Can't hurt you anymore. Cameron said she'll help you try and remember too. Like you and Sammy have helped me."

Caleb nodded and leaned over, nuzzling against Dean with a purr. "Cameron is a friend?"

"You and John's friend. You called her your sister when I re-met her." Dean answered, holding Caleb close, nuzzling back.

"And you call her?" He reached up to play with Dean's hair.

"Walking 'Pala." Dean answered with a cheeky grin.

Caleb blinked confused. "Why?"

"Cause she is. Not human...mac...machine like my baby." Dean tried to explain.

"You have a baby?"

"Not real baby. Car." Dean tried to explain, knowing he was messing it up but he was scared and feeling a bit lost. He wanted their Caleb back.

"And you call the car... baby?"

"Mine, home. Sammy drive know cause I can't anymore. Miss driving." Dean told him, cuddling even closer to Caleb, happy the bond was working and Caleb wanted him near. Sam was still asleep on Caleb's other side, looking worn out.

Caleb sighed softly and curled tighter around him. "Do I drive your baby?"

Dean frowned, trying to remember. "Think sometimes?" Dean looked at the tray full of food and nudged more of it over to Caleb. "Eat more." Caleb looked at the food silently and shook his head no. He wasn't hungry. Dean frowned and pushed it again. "Have to eat more, not eating enough. Might get sick." Dean argued and Sam rolled over to stare at them, eyes half hidden by his hair.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled, still half asleep and Dean smiled brightly at him.

"Caleb not eating enough."

"Not hungry." Caleb whined softly, feeling like this was going to be a losing argument.

Sam pushed himself into a sitting position, blankets pooling in his lap as he stretched. He then sat beside Caleb and checked his temperature to be safe. He then tugged Caleb into his arms and lifted a piece of toast to his mouth. "You need to eat kitten."

Caleb sighed and opened his mouth obediently. Dean grinned and grabbed more toast, offering it to Sam since Sam was making sure Caleb ate. Sam chuckled but ate the toast from Dean's hand.

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle at that. "He do this often?"

"He likes helping and not being left out." Sam answered before taking some more toast. "How're you feeling?" Sam asked, nuzzling Caleb's cheek briefly.

"Muzzy headed." Caleb replied, watching Dean. Letting both of them feed him.

Dean whined in alarm, moving to cling to Caleb since last time he'd said that...Sam's grip tightened slightly before he swallowed. "Muzzy how?" He demanded urgently.

"Confused?" Caleb asked, petting Dean gently. Not sure why Dean suddenly glomped onto him.

Sam relaxed a little. "Last time you said that you collapsed Caleb, the virus nearly offlined your computer. So confused is a better word to use." Sam explained softly. "It's okay Dean, Caleb's not going anywhere."

"Oh..." He blinked a bit and played with Dean's ear. Dean relaxed and began purring at Caleb's touch.

"So what are you confused about?" Sam asked, moving to recline against the headboard with Caleb held against his chest. He moved a hand to gently rub his back, wanting to comfort him.

"Everything..."

"Okay well if you tell me specific things I can try to explain." Sam offered, moving his hand from Caleb's back to his hair. Caleb nodded a bit but just relaxed against Sam blinking sleepily. "Hey, stay awake kitten." Sam whispered, tickling his side gently.

"Why...?" Caleb whined, "and why do you call me kitten?"

"Well you do have cat DNA but...you purr Caleb. It's incredible. You also tend to act like a kitten when tired or affectionate. Nickname came from that." Sam explained softly, kissing the top of Caleb's head.

"Oh..." Caleb yawned and tried to relax. Dean head-butted him, wanting more attention, wings fluttering slightly against his back and Sam chuckled.

"What else do you want to know Caleb?"

"Why'd he head-butt me?" Caleb whined. "Sleepy."

"He wants attention, you stopped touching him. Why are you so sleepy?" The last bit was asked in concern. The virus had been cured, hadn't it?

"Recovering?" Caleb asked. "Sleep helps..." He started to run his hand through Dean's hair lethargically.

Dean purred at the touch but looked at Caleb in concern. "Caleb sick still?" he asked, nuzzling into Caleb's hand.

"Guess so..." Caleb yawned.

Sam shifted Caleb in his arms so he was cradled gently. "Go to sleep then, I've got you." Sam whispered, kissing Caleb softly.

Caleb looked up at him. "You protect me...?"

"Yeah Caleb, I won't let anyone hurt you." Sam assured him, smiling softly.

"Me too!" Dean added, cuddling up to Caleb, stretching a wing out to cover him protectively.

Caleb blinked at the wings and touched them gently. "These are cool..."

Dean smiled proudly and kissed Caleb softly. "Caleb sleep and get better." Caleb nodded and yawned again. Pulling a wing more over himself as he got comfortable.

Sam ran his hand up and down Caleb's back, trying to sooth him. He knew Caleb had to be so confused. Sam had been better off since after he'd gotten over being sick his memories of before Ruby had been back. To lose everything...

Caleb relaxed as his breathing evened out in sleep. Curling with Sam. Dean smiled and got comfortable, he liked the way Caleb was using his wing like a blanket. He looked at Sammy and smiled, getting a soft smile in return. "Caleb gonna be okay." Dean stated and Sam nodded.

Cameron made her way down to check on the Trio.

Dean saw her and held a finger to his lips. "Cameron quiet, Caleb sleeping again." He warned. Cameron nodded as she watched the trio.

"You need something?" Sam asked her, unconsciously tightening his grip on Caleb protectively

"Was just checking up on you three." Cameron replied

Sam nodded. "How's John and Bobby?"

"They are fine. Bobby is teaching John Latin."

Sam thought it over. "Not sure who I should feel sorry for on that one. So...any ideas on trying to get Caleb's memories back or is it a total lost cause?" Sam asked, trying to hide the pain.

"I can download them once he fully recovers." Cameron replied.

"Download...why the hell didn't you mention that before?" Sam hissed angrily, not wanting to yell and wake Caleb.

"You did not ask." Cameron replied.

"Funny, I remember asking if there was any way to get his memories back and you never mentioned this." Sam took a deep breath, hearing Dean whine in distress at his anger. He reached over to gently pet Dean's hair. "When will Caleb be well enough?"

"I do not know." Cameron replied. "Human flesh is different than Terminator steel."

"But the virus is gone right? He'll be okay now."

"Affirmative."

Sam relaxed and kissed the top of Caleb's head in relief. "Thank you." He whispered, looking back up at her. Cameron nodded and turned to leave. Sam watched her go and then let his eyes drift shut, he was still tired from yesterday, apparently New York and back plus torturing a demon was pushing it a little. Caleb purred a bit and clung tighter to Sam. Sam smiled sleepily and kissed him again before drifting off to sleep; knowing Dean would wake him if there was trouble.

TBC…


	8. 8

Dean lay still since his wing was being used as a blanket, grinning when Sam finally started waking up again. Why did his brothers have to sleep so much?

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean watching him with a grin so he moved his hand to pet his hair. "Hey, Caleb sleep okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "You can get up if you want to Dean." Sam offered and Dean shook his head, being Caleb's blanket was an important job.

Caleb shivered slightly and pulled his feet under him, pulling his "blanket" tighter around himself. It was nice and warm; he let out a soft purr. Dean giggled but then nuzzled at Caleb, wanting him to purr more. He loved when Caleb purred. Caleb's purr grew louder at the nuzzle, nuzzling back, his tongue darting out to lick Dean's nose. Dean giggled even louder and licked Caleb back. Sam just watched them in amusement; it was always nice to see Dean being so playful.

Caleb pulled at eye open at the lick and blinked at Dean. His eyes were gold. He purred louder and nuzzled, nipping at Dean's neck. Dean whined at the nip, moving his head to give Caleb better access to his neck. His wing pulled back from covering Caleb to rest against his back again even as Dean started purring. Caleb purred in reply, keeping up the nipping as he moved closer to Dean. Sam watched them, deciding not to interfere at all. Dean was relaxed and purring under the nips, incubi were fairly animalistic in many ways so teeth at his throat were a very good way to make him go limp. He let Caleb do what he wanted; he knew Caleb wouldn't hurt him.

Caleb looked over at Sam and hissed once before getting his scent. He then whined and reached for Sam, rubbing up against Dean. Sam smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Caleb, nuzzling his throat. He'd seen the golden eyes and knew that for some reason Caleb's kitty side was in full control. It didn't bother him though, just like Caleb wasn't scared by Sam when his eyes went black. Dean rubbed against Caleb in response to his rubbing, purring getting louder. Caleb bit Sam gently before moving back to Dean and pushing into him with a happy growl, thrusting into him happily.

Dean moaned in relief, pushing back into Caleb. It had been over a day since he'd last fed thanks to them sleeping so much and he was hungry. Sam moved to kneel behind Caleb, just gently running his hands over his back and sides, nipping at Caleb's throat with blunt teeth.

Caleb snarled and moved faster inside Dean, biting at his neck as he presented himself to Sam. Sam's hand moved lower in question even as he kept nipping at Caleb's skin. Caleb purred and slowed a bit for Sam to be able to play. Sam's hand went even lower, a finger pressing in even as he moved closer to Caleb so they were touching.

Dean moaned and whimpered, loving the feel of teeth in his skin but needing more. He could feel Sammy as well, knew he was getting Caleb ready which confused him but he didn't really care at the moment. He wanted Sammy to hurry up so he could feed off both of them. Caleb moaned and snarled at Sam cause he was being too slow. He glared at his brother while moving farther inside Dean.

"Shh kitten, don't want to hurt you." Sam whispered before nipping harder at Caleb's throat.

Caleb growled softly and went back to chewing on Dean gently, his nails digging into Dean's skin. Sam finished prepping Caleb and shifted to slowly slide into him. He gasped as he felt Dean's power surge through Caleb and into him, struggling not to move too fast just yet but fighting it was so hard. Caleb sighed and relaxed once he was mounted; he nuzzled at Dean and chomped down on his earlobe as he started moving again. Dean whined and pushed even more lust through them, wanting more. He was hungry. Caleb moved faster, his nails dragging down Dean's chest as he moved. Snarling softly as he went back to nipping. Sam lost it at the extra flood of lust, thrusting hard into Caleb and biting hard at his throat, eyes flickering to black. Caleb snarled as he got bit and moved harder against Dean, biting his neck as his nails found Dean's cock. Dean cried out as he came, flooding even more lust into the room as he slumped against Caleb bonelessly. Caleb snarled as that set him off, climaxing and collapsing on top of Dean purring blissfully. Sam followed Caleb down, teeth still latched in his skin even as he too came. He panted a bit and let go of Caleb's neck only to lick at it, tasting a little blood from the bite.

Caleb whined softly, it felt good, blinking lethargically. Sam lapped at the small wound, tasting the difference between Caleb's blood and Ruby's but not caring. Dean purred but then wriggled a little, they were heavy. Caleb moved so he was lying next to Dean, an arm around him possessively. Sam moved with him, still lapping at the wound, it tasted good. Caleb purred and moved closer to Sam. Sam nuzzled but kept lapping, whining in disappointment when no more blood would come out. Caleb whined in questioned nuzzling against Sam. Sam licked at the skin a little harder but still nothing. Caleb cocked his head to the side before biting at Sam's neck gently. Sam moaned and tilted his head, giving Caleb better access, leaving the wound alone when he did. Caleb moved so he was lying over Sam. Curling up on his like a happy kitty and starting to purr. Sam smiled, still dazed form the feeding and began petting him, nuzzling his throat again since he could still faintly smell the blood.

Caleb yawned and nuzzled him, one hand reaching for Dean's wing, wanting his pack. Dean moved to drape himself over Caleb like a living blanket, still on a feeding high as he purred and nuzzled. Caleb purred happily, kneading his hand in Sam's chest as Sam licked.

He wanted more, it tasted so good. If Sam wasn't still dazed from Dean feeding he would never had done what he did but since he was he bit down hard on Caleb's throat, wanting more. Caleb snarled softly and went limp in his arms, purring blissfully. Sam sealed his mouth over the new wound, sucking gently even as his hand moved to rub Caleb's back, a small part of him wanting to sooth the pain he'd caused.

Dean lifted his head, smelling blood, but then lowered it again when he saw Sam was happy and he could feel Caleb purring. Caleb kept purring, nuzzling against Sam and starting to fall asleep once more. Sam lapped and drank until the wound sealed over and then drifted off to sleep as well. Leaving a buzzed Dean awake and still lying draped over Caleb.

Caleb moved in his sleep and pulled Dean closer. "Cold..." Hearing that Dean reached for the blankets but couldn't without getting off Caleb so he stretched his wings out and cocooned all three of them in them for warmth and safety. Caleb relaxed into the embrace. "Thanks..."

Dean nuzzled him and started purring again, just watching over them while they slept. Seeing the red around Sammy's mouth he lent in and licked him clean, making Sam squirm but then settle into a deeper sleep.

Caleb woke hours later and blinked, stretching a bit and looking confused. "My neck hurts."

Dean looked at him and reached out to touch it. "Sammy bit you hard." He told him.

"Oh... why?" Caleb asked and stretched again in a very catlike manner.

"He drank the blood when it came out." Dean told him, cuddling into Caleb.

"He's a vampire?" Caleb sat up and tried to get off the bed.

"No and you liked it, made you purr louder. Eyes aren't gold anymore."

Caleb blinked at Dean confused. "Wha...?"

"When you woke up before your eyes were gold, it was pretty. Acted like a cat."

"Okay... I'm... weird to say the least... and I smell... bath." He nodded to himself as he staggered over to the bathroom.

Dean scrambled after him. "Come too!" He called out, he liked baths with Caleb, they were fun.

Caleb chuckled. "Okay... will the wings fit?" Dean nodded, bouncing with pent up energy. "You okay?" He chuckled as he watched Dean bounce.

Dean nodded. "Full." He told Caleb, waiting for him to fill the huge tub.

"Oh. Kay." He started the water and slipped into the Tub relaxing against the mock bench. Dean jumped in, sending water everywhere as he laughed. Caleb glared at him since he was now soaked. Dean pouted but splashed him again, he wanted to play. Caleb blinked as he was splashed. "Oh you are going down!" He pounced on Dean. Dean laughed as they mock fought in the water. He had a lot of energy to burn off after all. Sam stumbled in after a while, the noise having woken him.

Caleb growled and pounced him again, biting his neck before pushing him under quickly. "Splash me will you!" Dean panicked as he went under, thrashing wildly as he choked on the water. Caleb blinked and pulled him up. "Dude... hold your breath next time?" Dean kept thrashing, keening in distress as he struggled with the water in his eyes and lungs. That woke Sam up and he got in the tub, moving to try and help hold Dean up. "I just dunked him cause he splashed me!" Caleb said as she tried to get the wet hair from Dean's eyes.

"Dean hold still." Sam called but Dean was hissing and fighting wildly. "Dean go to sleep!" Sam yelled and Dean instantly went limp between them.

Caleb blinked at that. "What just happened?" He looked at Sam curiously.

"Incubi don't like water in their eyes. Tends to make them panic as you saw. He wouldn't calm down so I made him go to sleep." Sam answered.

The Infiltrator nodded and pushed Dean's hair from his eyes, holding the Incubus close. "Didn't know... was just playing."

Sam leant in and kissed him softly. "I know Caleb. Dean knows you'd never knowingly do anything to hurt you. It'll be okay."

Caleb nodded and kissed back. "Can I wake him?"

"Lets get him dried off first so he doesn't panic again." Sam got out of the tub and offered Caleb a helping hand.

Caleb shook his head no and clung to Dean tighter. "No... we're staying."

"Hey, it's okay Caleb. What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned by the way Caleb suddenly clung to Caleb.

"I like the water... We're okay. We don't need to dry off."

Sam sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. "Caleb is something wrong?"

"No. Just don't take him out. We're fine here... we're safe."

Sam got up and grabbed a towel before getting back in. "Alright, I'll just dry his face and hair so he'll be calmer. Okay?"

"Okay." Caleb relaxed and sighed, nuzzling against Dean.

Sam smiled and tenderly dried Dean's face and hair before putting the towel aside. "You wanna wake him up?" he offered gently.

TBC…


	9. 9

Caleb nodded and nuzzled Dean. "Wake up Dean." Dean gasped awake, clinging to Caleb, practically climbing up him to get clear of the water. Caleb blinked and held him tighter. "Dean calm down! You're okay." Dean slumped against him, breathing hard before finally looking at Caleb, eyes wide with residual fright. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. I figured you'd hold your breath and close your eyes..." Caleb chewed on his lower lip. Dean moved to cling to Caleb, nuzzling in, wanting comfort. Caleb nuzzled back, relaxing that Dean wasn't pulling away. "This is familiar... this feels good." He purred softly. Dean finally started to relax as Caleb purred at him, cuddling up to Caleb.

Sam watched them, smiling softly. Seeing Caleb calm Dean down despite not remembering how he used to was good.

Caleb played with Dean's hair gently. "I'm sorry." Dean nuzzled and began to purr softly, kissing Caleb's throat. "Not gonna talk to me?" He chuckled as he leaned his head back to give Dean better access. Dean just kept nuzzling and kissing, still shaky but wanting Caleb to cheer up. Caleb was worried. "Dean... talk to me?" Dean coughed instead, throat sore from choking and shook his head. Caleb nodded and relaxed. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Dean nodded and cuddled closer if that was possible. Caleb relaxed and kissed him gently. "Mine..."

Dean smiled and nodded before tugging Caleb around to face Sam who was still watching them. Caleb looked at Sam then raised an eyebrow at Dean. Dean pushed Caleb at Sam who caught him. Sam looking at Dean curiously. Dean rubbed his sore throat but looked at them. Caleb blinked at Sam confused.

"Dean?" Sam asked, not sure why Caleb had been pushed into his arms and Dean stomped his foot in the water, frustrated.

"Ours?" Dean grinned and jumped towards them, knowing they'd catch him. Caleb yelped and caught Dean, laughing at bit at the Incubus. "You boob."

Dean just smiled and nuzzled Caleb and then Sam. Sam smiled and nuzzled back before leaning over to kiss Caleb softly. "Ours." he echoed. Caleb chuckled and pulled Dean into his lap and relaxed. Sam stretched out beside them, head resting on Caleb's shoulder. "I talked to Cameron earlier." Sam whispered after a while.

"Who?"

"Cameron, she's...you call her your sister. She's sort of like you but all machine. She had good news."

"What kind of good news?"

"She was here when you...got sick. She told us what was happening to you and did something else...she uh, copied your memories."

Caleb blinked at that. "Huh..."

"When you're fully recovered she can give them back to you."

"Cool..." He thought about that then frowned. "Will I forget everything I learned since waking?"

Sam blinked and thought about it. "I don't see why you would. Dean doesn't forget new things when he remembers the old, neither did I."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"You wanna go upstairs and see the others? Or stay down here?" Sam offered.

"Stay... comfy. Womb." Caleb replied, curling with Dean and Sam.

Sam blinked in surprise. Womb? Okay, whatever kept Caleb calm and happy. Dean glanced at him and shrugged, cuddling with Caleb and Sam got more comfortable, reaching out to add a little more hot water.

Caleb purred at the hot water. "Feels good."

"You just relax and let me know when you want Cameron to come check on you, see if you can get your memories back yet." Sam whispered, holding him close.

Caleb nodded and smiled, poking at Dean. Dean poked him back. Caleb grinned and poked his nose. Dean copied the move, giggling softly. Caleb nipped at Dean's grinned and nipped at Caleb's in return. Sam just watched in amusement.

"Copycat." Caleb said before hiding his face in Sam's chest.

Sam stroked Caleb's hair. "Is Caleb shy?" He teased softly.

"Yesh."

"Why?" Sam asked, keeping up the gentle stroking.

"Cause."

Sam chuckled. "Are you scared? About getting your memories back?"

"Maybe."

"Caleb it'll be okay. We'll be with you the whole time."

"Okay." But he kept playing shy.

"Don't you want to remember?" Dean asked nervously.

"Dunno... what if I was bad?"

Sam gently pulled Caleb back so he could look at his face. "You weren't bad Caleb. You're our little brother and a wonderful person. What you did when skynet...it doesn't change the fact that we love you. No matter what." Sam assured him. Caleb swallowed and nodded, glancing to Dean.

Dean smiled. "Love Caleb no matter what." He promised, leaning in to kiss Caleb. Caleb kissed back.

Sam smiled and kissed the back of his neck. "Better?"

"Yeah." But then he went back to being shy. Playing with Dean.

"Sam!" A familiar yell had Sam scrambling up. What had caused Bobby to yell for him?

Caleb blinked at the yell and hissed, moving into the water more, growling as he glared at the door. Dean reached out and hugged him. "Just Bobby. He won't hurt us." Dean assured him as Sam wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the door. Caleb watched Sam go, straining to listen.

"Hey Bobby." Sam greeted as he opened the door, smiling slightly when the hunter immediately looked nowhere but his face.

"We've got a problem." Bobby told him and Sam frowned.

"What sort?"

"You in New York recently?" Bobby asked and Sam mentally swore.

"Why?"

"Cause a hunter is swearing they saw you and a demon."

"Shit."

John wandered over chewing on some beef jerky. "That an admission of guilt?" Sam swallowed and thought about retreating to their rooms and locking the door. He took a small step back. John rolled his eyes and looked at Bobby. "You owe me five bucks."

Sam took another step back, it was one thing for them to accept he was partially demonic now and John had been there when he choked Gordon but knowing he controlled other demons... John held his hand out to Bobby. Bobby forked over the cash, watching Sam closely as the kid backed away from there, clearly on the edge of panicking. He looked at John, hoping the kid would see it as well.

John pocketed the money and glanced at Sam. "Oh jeeze calm down before you fall down the stairs and I need more brain bleach."

Sam took in a gasp of air, still staring at them like they were about to pull the colt or shove him in a devils trap. John rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen for some cheetohs.

"Sam." Bobby called and Sam bolted. John turned and bolted after Sam. Sam eventually collapsed, hidden amongst the rusted cars.

"Sam?" John yelled, looking around for his elder brother. Sam heard but didn't answer, huddled in on himself among the wrecks, his towel long gone. John growled under his breath and continued to hunt his brother. He did his best to be quiet as he did so. It didn't matter; Sam was too lost in self-hatred and doubt to be listening for someone tracking him. He started shivering as the cold air started to really affect him. John finally found him and swore. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Sam. "You're an idjit Sam!" He tried to pull the Demon back to the house. "Gonna make yourself sick again."

Sam's hands came up to hold onto the jacket but he didn't respond to John otherwise, shivering and rocking himself.

"Sam!" John yelled, when he didn't respond he smacked Sam. "Snap out of it!" The hit had Sam blinking, eyes black as he stared at John rather blankly. "Oh you got to be kidding me. Come... ON!" He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled. This time Sam slowly uncurled and staggered up, swaying dangerously, his feet leaving red marks on the ground. "I swear... Dean becomes an Incubus... you a Demon and all sense leaves you both! Now we have Caleb walking around like a blank slate... no sense in this family!" He grunted as he dragged Sam back inside.

Sam leant heavily on him, slowly coming out of his shock as he shivered and clutched John's jacket. "J'n?"

"No. Jesus." John replied rolling his eyes. "Did ALL common sense leave you when you became... whatever you are?" He shoved Sam down on the couch when they get inside. Sam stared up at him, still dazed and confused feeling but he raised a trembling arm to John, not wanting his little brother to leave him. John pinned him with a look and a pointed finger. "Stay. There." he left to get the first aid kit and a blanket, tossing it over Sam when he got back. Sam huddled under the blanket, barely aware of the pain in his bleeding feet as he watched John, waiting for him to leave him. He would, he was a freak so why would John stay? "Bobby! I need some help please!" John yelled as he started to clean Sam's feet. Sam moaned and whimpered, becoming more aware as John cleaned his feet.

Bobby walked in and saw what John was doing, swearing softly as he moved to help only to have Sam pull away from him, moving closer to John.

John slapped him. "Stop moving, you have a nail in your foot idjit."Sam stopped trying to pull away but still tried to curl closer to John, seeking warmth and family. "I'm still mad at you Sam." John snarled. Sam pulled back from him, huddling into a tighter ball of misery. He was still out of it, reacting on instinct. "I'm about to brain him good." John huffed as he pulled the nail out. Sam cried out softly in pain, eyes still black.

Bobby sighed and knelt in front of him. "Sam? You hearing me son?" He called and Sam whimpered.

"He's gone..." John sighed and went and got himself a drink. Beer, just to see if Sam would react. As soon as the can became visible to Sam the can crumpled into a ball of metal. "That is just not fair! He's out of and still I can't drink!" John threw the can at Sam's head and got himself a soda.

Bobby smirked and then looked at Sam. "Can't stop looking after you brothers huh Sam?" He teased and Sam blinked at him slowly before looking back at John, eyes slowly fading to their natural hazel. John flopped down with spite and glared daggers at Sam.

Sam blinked at him and then shook his head. "What?" He mumbled, not really sure what was going on.

"You're an idiot... that's what." John groused. Sam looked around, confused. Why was he on the couch? Naked? John just glared at him.

Sam pulled away slightly, not sure why John was mad at him. "What...I do?"

"You freaked out, ran like the bitch you are and hurt yourself as usual." John replied.

Sam blinked and shook his head, looking down in shame. "Sorry."

"Now I know why Cameron kept saying that Caleb kept ranting about you." Sam flinched slightly but let Bobby finish patching him up. "Seriously Sam... You're the reason for the deaths of the people who work in experimental A.I." John sighed. "It's pretty damn obvious."

Sam refused to look at him as John accused him of murder. He was right, he may not personally be killing those people but they died because of his orders. "Do you hate me?" He asked quietly.

"No." John replied. "You're my big brother. Sure a lot of people are dead... but... if it keeps Skynet from happening, then it stops a few billion from dying." Sam finally looked at him again, wanting to believe him. He moved a hand from under the blanket, reaching out to John. "I'm still mad at you." John replied. Sam flinched away, huddling back in on himself.

TBC…


	10. 10

Caleb made his way up the stairs panting slightly as he looked around worriedly. "Sam?" Sam looked up and reached out for Caleb. Caleb made his way over. "What's wrong? Cameron said you ran. What happened?" Sam just clung to him, needing someone who wasn't mad at him. Caleb held him close and sighed. "What happened Sam? Come on. Talk to me!"

"Sorry, sorry. Messed up." Sam whispered, curling as close to Caleb as he could.

Caleb grumbled and held him close. "How'd you mess up?"

"He was seen with a demon in New York by another hunter." Bobby answered when Sam didn't. "Apparently the idjits been using demons to hunt down anyone to do with that Skynet thing. Freaked out when we realised it."

"And as usual he ran instead of facing the issue." John added.

Caleb sighed and knocked Sam on the head gently. "Bitch."

Sam's head shot up and he stared at Caleb hopefully. He called him Bitch..."Caleb?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" Caleb gave him a goofy grin.

Sam choked back a sob and pulled him into a crushing hug. "You're back." He sobbed in relief.

Caleb hugged him back and relaxed against him. "Yeah, I'm back Sammy."

"But how?" Sam asked, turning his head to kiss Caleb's temple.

Bobby smiled and moved away, figuring they needed time alone. He glanced at John wondering if the kid would stay, be part of the family or leave.

"Cameron." Caleb replied, just holding Sam. "You know how she is."

John watched silently, unsure if he should stay or go.

"What do you give a Terminator as a thank you gift?" Sam asked and then looked at John, holding his hand out to him again.

John sighed and moved over to get in on the family bonding moment. "No clue."

Sam smiled at John, tugging him into the hug. "An oil change?" Sam suggested with a shaky grin. "You left Dean downstairs alone?" He asked Caleb.

"Cameron's exercising his wings so they don't atrophy since they're still new." Caleb replied. Sam nodded content to cuddle with two of his brothers for a while. Caleb smiled a bit and nuzzled against John. "You okay?"

"Sore and tired. I'm so sorry Caleb; I never thought...do you remember not remembering?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah. It was a nice mental vacation."

"Not mad at me? It was my fault."

"Not mad at you." Caleb purred.

Sam sighed and relaxed, cuddling with them as he slowly drifted off to sleep. John sighed and got comfortable, cuddling in and taking a nap himself. Caleb stayed awake to watch over them. Dean smiled happily when he saw his brothers all cuddled up together. He walked over and tried to figure out where he could squish in.

Caleb looked over at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Wings working?"

"Better." Dean told him, wriggling to get onto Caleb's lap.

Caleb grunted. "You're heavy..." Dean pouted but shifted so some of his weight was on Sammy who cracked an eye open briefly before going back to sleep. Caleb chuckled. "Always have to cuddle huh Dean?" Dean smiled and nuzzled him. "Should I take that as a yes?" Caleb asked, nuzzling back. Dean nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Caleb kissed him back, rubbing his neck gently. "You're such a kid."

"Trying not to." Dean whispered, feeling like he was failing them.

"I think it's cute." Caleb chuckled.

"So you're not mad about it? You were weird about it before." Dean cuddled closer.

"I'm fine with it now." Caleb replied, running his hand through Dean's hair. Dean sighed and began to purr, leaning into his touch happily. Caleb chuckled. "Family... nest... right?"

"Mmmm hmmm." Dean purred in answer, arching his head into Caleb's touch. Their Caleb was back.

"Why you so happy?"

"Our Caleb back." He mumbled.

"Didn't like the other Caleb?"

Dean thought about it. "Yes, like you better though." He finally decided.

"Oh? Why?" Caleb asked as he nipped at Dean's ear.

"Know us." He whimpered, eyes closing at the nipping. Caleb smiled and bit down playfully before pulling away and hiding his face in Dean's neck. Dean mewled at the bite but then pouted when Caleb stopped. "Don't stop." He pleaded. Caleb shook his head no, playing shy. Dean whined, nudging at Caleb, not knowing why Caleb was being like that.

Sam opened an eye and smiled sleepily as he saw Caleb playing with Dean. His feet were throbbing but he could ignore it for now. Caleb looked up at Dean with the most innocent expression he could give. Dean nuzzled at him, kissing the tip of Caleb's nose with a smile. Caleb giggled and hid his face again. Dean frowned, was Caleb sick again? Or just playing? Caleb tickled Dean from behind then pretended it wasn't him. Dean laughed at the tickle, turning to tickle Caleb back. Caleb squirmed and grinned. He was obviously playing. Sam yawned and then reached over, tickling Caleb as well. Caleb whined as Sam teamed up against him. Dean looked at Sam and smiled happily, making Sam smile in return. Caleb huffed and pouted.

"Stop squirming you jerks." John mumbled.

Sam hugged John. "Sorry Brat." He whispered. "Wanna say hi to Dean?" John raised his hand in a half hearted wave before it flopped down. He wanted to sleep! Sam grinned and with a quick surge of power all four of them were curled on the large bed downstairs.

John sat up in shock at that. "Whathehell!"

Dean grinned and moved to hug John, cuddling around him. "Bed more comfy to sleep in." He said as Sam reached out, a pair of sweatpants floating over so he could pull them on for John's sake.

"Just sleeping John." Sam assured him.

John blinked as he got arms wrapped around him. He looked at Dean. "Not gonna lemme go are you Jerk?"

Dean grinned and shook his head, shifting to tuck John's head under his chin, purring softly to help sooth him back to sleep. John sighed and relaxed.

"Dean's got a new teddy bear." Caleb snickered.

Sam playfully swatted Caleb and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling behind his ear. "Shh, let them sleep."

"Make me." Caleb pouted. Sam pondered that, could he? He hesitantly reached for Caleb with his powers, willing him to go to sleep. Caleb groaned and suddenly relaxed. "No... fair..." he moaned as he passed out. Sam blinked in surprise but wrapped his arms around Caleb's lax body, settling down to sleep himself.

Caleb was still dead to the world in the morning when the others woke, curled up against Sam. Sam yawned and nuzzled at Caleb, nudging him with his powers, wanting him to wake up too.

Caleb woke and blinked but was too relaxed to get up. "Hmm...?"

"Morning kitten." Sam whispered, kissing the back of Caleb's neck even as Dean crawled closer, John cradled in his arms but awake, making Sam grin at the sight.

"Not a baby." John mumbled as he was cradled.

Sam chuckled and reached over to pat his leg. "Well you are the youngest and most breakable."

"Am not... all we need is a superstrong magnet and Caleb's a blank slate again..."

Sam's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Caleb. "You are not allowed near any magnets, ever." He stated firmly. John snickered. Caleb just stared at Sam like he was insane. Dean was nodding in agreement with Sam, no magnets for Caleb.

John started to get up. "I'll get the fridge magnets!"

Dean snarled and pinned John to the bed. No way! John yelped in surprised and tried to squirm free. Dean glared at him. "No hurting Caleb!"

"Just gonna see if they stick to his noggin like they do Cameron's!" John said as he slid out from under his shirt and away from Dean. He stuck his tongue out and bolted up the stairs. Dean took off after him, being faster he beat him to the kitchen, blocking John from the fridge and hissing at him in warning. John feinted right then dove past Dean. Dean spread his wings, blocking the fridge completely as he hissed again. John glared at Dean as he hissed at him. "Whatcha gonna do wings?"

"Won't let you." He hissed.

"You don't scare me bro." John grinned.

Dean hissed again, wings flaring as he got ready to do something he'd never done to John before, use his powers on him. No one was allowed to threaten Sam or Caleb.

John sighed and relaxed. "Dean... it's a joke! Seriously, those magnets aren't gonna do anything to Caleb."

Dean stared warily, not sure if John was trying to trick him or not. John reached out to touch the membrane of Dean's wings. Dean gasped and whimpered at the touch, his wings were so sensitive.

John jerked his hand away. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Dean shook his head, tucking his wings back in to be safe. He knew John liked girls even if he didn't understand and he didn't want to upset him.

John nodded and darted his hand behind Dean and grabbed one of the magnets. "Look... flimsy... wouldn't even stick to Cameron." He showed Dean. Dean bit his lip, looking from John to the magnet, unsure. "Cameron!" John yelled as he handed the magnet to Dean.

Cameron made her way in, cocking her head to the side. Dean stared at the magnet as if it were a dangerous snake. John couldn't help but laugh at Dean's expression. Dean looked up at him, hurt that John was laughing at him.

John cleared his throat. "Sorry." Dean reached out to John, wanting a hug. John pulled him into a hug. "You big baby."

"Am not." Dean mumbled, nuzzling at John.

"Are too."

Cameron just stood there, unsure of why she was called.

"You gonna try and put the magnet on Cameron?" John asked Dean after a while.

Dean shook his head. "Cameron John's, don't wanna hurt her."

"You won't hurt her. I promise."

Dean looked from John to Cameron and then at the magnet in his hand. Cameron cocked her head to the side. Dean swallowed but slowly reached toward her with the magnet. The magnet dropped the second he let go. It was too weak to attach to the metal. She blinked at Dean. Dean watched it fall and then looked back at John, biting his lip and looking down.

"What's wrong Dean?" John raised an eyebrow.

"S...sorry." He mumbled, wrapping his wings around himself.

"For what?" John grabbed the magnet and popped it back on the fridge.

"Was gonna..."

John just looked at him confused. Dean looked away, ashamed that he had nearly attacked John, his little brother.

John looked at Cameron confused. "Dude I think you're still going through puberty... acting like a girl."

"Thought you were threatening Caleb, bonded." Dean added, hoping John would understand and he wouldn't have to say what he'd almost done.

John thought for a moment and nodded to himself. "That's cause you're a big girl..." He grinned to Dean.

"Am not." Dean gave him a small smile.

"Are too. Look at you hiding behind yer wings." He poked a wing gently. Dean moaned at the touch but retracted his wings. "See? Big girl!"

"Am not, don't touch them please."

"Why not?"

"Cause don't like me that way." Dean told him, shifting uncomfortably.

"Huh... oh. Oh!" John cleared his throat and looked away. Dean reached out to touch his arm, hoping John wasn't upset. John looked at Dean and reached up to mess up his hair. Dean smiled and relaxed, happy that John wasn't upset about it. "Goober." John chuckled as he gently pushed his head away. Dean smiled and darted in to kiss John's cheek before darting off downstairs. "Hey! NO FAIR!"

Dean laughed but then jumped onto the bed with Sammy and Caleb.

Caleb raised an eyebrow at Dean. "What did you do now?" Dean just grinned and cuddled into Caleb's side. Caleb laughed and tickled Dean's wing. Dean writhed and moaned at the touch to his wing "Like that huh?" Caleb smirked. Dean whimpered, wanting more. Caleb gently pulled a wing from where Dean had it hidden and curled up under it like a blanket. "I remember feeling safe this way." Dean spread his wing more fully over Caleb, nuzzling him. Caleb nuzzled back and looked to see if Sam was gonna join them. Sam smiled and shifted closer, wrapping his arms around them. Caleb relaxed and purred. "This is heaven... right here."

Sam chuckled and kissed him gently. "Agreed."

Caleb smiled a bit and traced Dean's face. "My favorite blanket." Dean smiled and kissed him too. Caleb leaned into the kiss and relaxed. "Missed you."

"Didn't go anywhere, you did." Dean whispered, nuzzling at him.

"You went upstairs to fight the evil forces of John Connor." Caleb teased. Dean burrowed into Caleb, hiding his face in shame. "What... what's wrong Dean?"

"Thought...thought he gonna hurt you. Couldn't let him."

"You were gonna lust bomb him weren't you?" Dean nodded. Caleb laughed. "Poor Bobby if he walked in on that!"

Sam shook his head. "Poor John if he'd been hit! He doesn't like guys..."

Caleb couldn't help but snicker. "He likes metal."

"Is that...I mean does she have...the equipment?" Sam asked.

"Skynet wanted the perfect Terminator droid. Of course she has all the equipment. Well, for the act... not for conceiving."

"You're telling me that John and Cameron could have sex?" Sam asked in disbelief and then he grinned. "Tempting to have Dean do it...John needs to get laid."

"Cause Cameron crushing him is funny?" Caleb asked.

"Why would she crush him?"

"You have any idea how much she weighs?"

"So John would lie on top." Sam explained. "Poor kid, he's a teen and the only females around are his Mom and Cameron."

"Let him be." Caleb mumbled nuzzling into Dean's chest. Dean smiled and petted Caleb's hair. Caleb purred softly. Sam cuddled closer, stroking Caleb's back while leaning in to kiss Dean. "Playing protect the glitch tonight?" Caleb asked.

"Just got you back." Sam pointed out.

"Never want me to go?" Caleb purred.

"Never." Dean agreed, nuzzling and purring at him.

"What if I die?" Caleb looked up at Dean.

"You wont, bonded." Dean told him.

"How can you be sure?"

"Am." Dean told him, hugging Caleb. Sam gently stroked up and down his spine.

"We won't lose you." Sam whispered in his ear.

Caleb sighed and curled around Dean. "Not so sure."

"Shh, not gonna let anyone hurt you." Sam promised.

"Gonna keep me in a gilded cage?"

"It's an idea." Sam teased, still stroking his back soothingly.

"Not a baby." Caleb yawned. "State of the art killing machine."

"Mmm hmmm." Sam hummed in agreement.

"Patronizing me." Caleb pouted.

"No." Sam told him, moving a hand to rub his side.

"Are too." Caleb blinked up at Sam.

"No I'm not. Just rest Caleb." Sam told him, kissing him softly.

"No." Caleb pouted, he wanted to be petulant.

Dean giggled at the pout, moving to kiss it away. "Caleb needs to sleep, make sure you're all better."

"I don't wanna sleep!" Caleb whined.

"Why not?" Dean asked, nuzzling him.

"Cause I like the attention?" Caleb nuzzled back. "Glad to not be the boss again."

"You weren't the boss when you forgot." Sam pointed out, nudging at Caleb a little with his powers.

"Was boss before." Caleb yawned, relaxing more, his eyes drooping. Sam and Dean kept up the gentle, soothing touches. "Cheaters..." Caleb yawned and nuzzled under Dean's wing.

Dean smiled and pet Caleb's hair. "Are not." Caleb didn't answer; he was dead to the world again. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Caleb's head before replacing his wing with a normal blanket and crawling over to nuzzle at Sammy. "Hungry." he whispered and Sam pulled him closer.

Sam kissed him, shifting around so Dean was laid out on his back. He gently ran his hands over Dean's body, making him whimper in need. "Shh Dean, gonna feed you." He promised before kissing him again. Sam kicked his sweatpants off and just rubbed against Dean for a while, making him moan and whimper before finally moving to line up and thrust inside gently. Dean cried out as Sam entered him, wanting and needing more. Sam picked up speed, kissing and nipping at Dean's skin as he went. Dean's eyes glazed over and he started to feed off Sam.

Sam dragged it out as long as he could, enjoying the time having Dean to himself but eventually he came and Dean followed. Thanks to Sam's nudge Caleb slept through the whole thing. Sam yawned and shifted them around to include Caleb in their cuddle pile before drifting off to sleep. Caleb curled with the closest warm body. Dean just snuggled with them as he slowly came down from his feeding high, he wasn't sleepy. He stretched his wings over them for extra warmth. Caleb nuzzled against the membrane and purred softly.

TBC…..


	11. 11

"He's fine Derrick." Sarah sighed as she slammed the door. Derrick glared at her as he grabbed the bags. "Look, Bobby's been really good for him, and he's got Tin Man and Tin Miss around along with the Winchesters. Stop being so paranoid."

Derrick glared at Sarah and huffed, wanting to see who this Bobby was.

"Sarah!" Dean chirped as he saw her, darting over to hug her.

Sarah smiled and hugged Dean tightly. "How you feeling baby boy? You better?" She pulled back and messed up his hair.

Dean nodded, leaning into her touch happily. "Caleb got sick but he's better now." He told her.

"Can't you three stay out of trouble?" Sarah sighed and looked at his misshapen back. "What's wrong with your back Dean?"

"Adult now. Not allowed to show them outside though, in case someone sees. Sammy's out but Caleb, John and Cameron are helping Bobby with something in the lounge room." He explained, tugging her towards the house, watching Derrick warily.

Sarah looked at Dean then to Derrick. "What's wrong Dean?"

Derrick glared at Dean and took a step forward. "Might wanna let the lady go..."

Dean hissed at him in warning, flashing fang at the stranger. He made sure he was protectively in front of Sarah.

"Put the attitude away Derrick." She rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay. He's John's uncle." Dean looked back at her and then at the stranger. Uncle? He didn't know that one. He whined at Sarah in confusion, nuzzling at her. Sarah rubbed Dean's neck to calm him. "You know how you and Sam are brothers?" Dean nodded, he knew that. Caleb and John were too. Sarah smiled and thought. "If Sammy had a kid. You would be the baby's uncle."

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Sammy not have a kid. Sammy mine and Caleb's." He told her.

"But do you understand the concept?"

Dean chewed at his lip. "Derrick your brother?" He asked.

Sarah thought of it for a moment. "Sort of. Derrick's brother is John's father."

"Father?" He asked in confusion, studying Derrick curiously.

Sarah nodded. "You know how I'm Mom?"

Dean nodded happily. "You're all our Mom." He agreed.

"Well, there's a male version of Mom... it's called Dad... or father." Sarah explained. "Except that John's father is dead."

Dean thought it over and then nodded, staring sadly at Derrick. "Your brother dead?"Derrick nodded. Dean darted in and hugged him. "Sorry." He told him.

Derrick froze and glared daggers at Sarah. "Uh... thanks?" Dean smiled and started tugging Sarah towards the house again.

Sarah smiled a bit and let him tug her. "So insistent Dean."

"Caleb! John! Mom's home!" He called as he got her inside and then he yanked the jacket off, stretching his wings out. Derrick froze in the doorway and stared at the wings. Dean looked back and cocked his head in confusion when he saw him. "Hurt?" he asked Derrick.

"You have wings..."

"Yeah?" Dean didn't know why the man seemed shocked. He was an incubus. Derrick shook his head and headed to the kitchen. He needed a drink. "He okay?" Dean asked Sarah.

"He's just shocked." Sarah replied. "He'll get over it."

"Mom!" John ran over and hugged her. Sarah hugged John back, resting her face in his hair. Dean smiled at them hugging. Caleb came over and poked Dean in the middle of the back.

Dean jumped and then hugged him. "Mom's home. Will Sammy be home soon too?"

Caleb nodded and smirked. "Dunno Dean, what time is it?" Dean growled and hissed at him in annoyance. Caleb looked innocent. Dean just rolled his eyes but cuddled against him. Caleb grinned and cuddled.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the twins. "The both of you are such children."

Dean shook his head. "I'm an adult now." Why did people keep call him a kid?

"I'm still older than you Dean." Sarah pointed out. Caleb just snickered. Dean elbowed him but then took off running as he heard a familiar engine.

"Hey! Get back here Dean!" Caleb yelled as he bolted after his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean called out as he threw himself at his brother, Sam catching him easily, kissing him softly.

"Missed you too Dean." Sam told him.

"Baby wanted his brother." Caleb teased.

Sam smiled at Caleb. "So you didn't miss me Caleb?" Sam asked, still easily holding Dean as he walked over to pull Caleb into a kiss. Caleb kissed back and goosed him. "Anything interesting happen?" He asked as he pulled back from Caleb.

"Mom's home!" Dean exclaimed and Sam grinned, walking into the house.

"Hey Sarah." He greeted her.

"Hey Sam." Sarah waved as she watched John instruct her on how to make a devil's snare. "I thought Bobby was keeping an eye on him..."

"He was. Not much to do around here but read and learn. Besides better he knows and never need it then be attacked and have no clue." Sam shrugged, putting Dean down to walk over and hug her. "Missed you Mom."

Sarah smiled and hugged Sam tight. "Everything okay here?"

"Now that Caleb's better yeah."

"What was wrong with Caleb?"

"A virus, it wiped his memories but not before Cameron copied them." Sam answered quietly, pulling Caleb closer.

Sarah frowned a bit. "Who?"

"Who what Sarah?" Sam asked, confused.

Sarah frowned. "Who's Cameron?" She looked at John who shrugged.

"Cameron. Tin Miss? The terminator that follows John everywhere...where is she? Caleb?" Sam asked since the two usually seemed to keep track of each other.

Caleb stared at the blank confused faces on Sarah and John and tried to contact Cameron, he got nothing. "...She's not there."

Sam frowned. "Okay everyone in one room." He yelled, worried. How could Cameron vanish from even Caleb's ability to track without a fight?

Derrick made his way in with a beer. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Cameron?" Sam asked, figuring since the man was from the future too whatever was happening may not have affected him.

"Who?" Derrick asked.

"The Terminator that would accompany John." Caleb replied. Derrick shrugged.

"This is not good." Sam whispered, pulling Caleb close. If Cameron had somehow been wiped from the timeline did that mean John and Caleb would be too? Had they succeeded only to lose their family?

"Only thing close to a Terminator following me around lately was Caleb." John said looking confused. He looked over at Dean to see if the Incubus would back him up.

Dean shook his head. "Cameron's your walking 'Pala." Dean told him, chewing his lip with a fang nervously. Would what had taken Cameron try to take Caleb or John?

John looked at his mother lost. She shrugged. "This game isn't really funny Sam."

"It's not a game John. Cameron's gone...like she's been wiped from the timeline. Only way I can see that happening is if Skynet's gone which means you could be next kiddo because of your Dad." Sam pointed out.

John frowned a bit and looked at Sarah. Derrick thought about that. "He kinda has a point." He wasn't feeling very well. He looked a little pale. "But from the sounds of it, it was metal. Now if we can just get rid of this Metal I'll feel safer."

Caleb growled softly at Derrick. Sam rubbed Caleb's back to calm him while reaching out to see what had happened. He was right; his demons had succeeded, just too well. He opened his eyes and looked at Derrick, seeing how pale he was. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Derrick glared at Caleb silently. "We just gonna stay here and see if someone else disappears?"

"Got any better ideas?" Dean asked, moving over to cuddle his brothers. He was terrified of Caleb vanishing. Would he forget him? Or would it not matter, would the bond drag him into death with his brother? But there was still Sam...would they forget Caleb and John too?

Caleb reached out and nuzzled Dean's neck, purring softly to calm his brother. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't know that." Dean whispered, clinging to him but then he reached for John as well.

John blinked as he was dragged into the group hug. "Gah!"

Sam wrapped an arm around him, trying to protect John with his own powers but was he powerful enough to fight time?

Sarah sighed. "This is silly. Nothing happened to this... Cameron, cause she doesn't exist!"

Sam sighed and walked over to her. "Trust me?" he asked softly. Sarah looked at Sam, crossing her arms. "Sarah please." Sam raised a hand to her temple but waited for permission.

Sarah shook her head. "No Sam. This is foolish." She moved to leave.

He grabbed her arm gently. "Sarah please, you need to see what's happening. What if John's next?"

"What I see happening is you getting paranoid over nothing." Sarah glared, pulling away.

Derrick dropped his beer, doubling over in pain. John blinked and looked over. "Derrick?"

"Nothing?" Sam asked as he checked Derrick over, staring at the man sadly. He barely knew him but he didn't deserve what was happening. "It's happening to him too. So if you want to say goodbye while you remember him better do it now." Sam told her firmly.

Sarah looked at Derrick with wide eyes. "Derrick?"

John frowned and tried to go to him. "Derrick!"

"Stay back John!" Derrick groaned. "Oh god..." He fell to his knees, his hand fading.

"Derrick!" John bolted over to him.

"Derrick leaving?" Dean asked Caleb, hand clinging to Caleb's shirt as he watched with wide eyes.

"Yeah... he's going poof." Caleb said softly as John tried to hang on to Derrick.

"Don't go!" He looked at his mom. "Do something!" Sarah just stared at Derrick with wide eyes.

"Sammy help?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do Dean, I'm sorry." Sam answered, moving to hold John even as he tried to hold onto his uncle.

Derrick shoved John away as best he could, into Sam's arms, he didn't want John to disappear with him. "Protect him Sarah!" Sarah nodded, still in shock.

"NO!" John struggled with Sam.

TBC….


	12. 12

Sam cradled the teen as Derrick slowly faded from sight, waiting to see if they'd remember him after such a traumatic experience or if they'd forget him too.

Sarah staggered dizzily once he was gone. "Sam...?" John just curled with Sam crying.

"John? Come on Brat look at me. I need to know why you're crying kiddo." Sam called gently, was John crying because he knew his uncle was gone or because he had started before and was trying to stop?

John sniffled and looked at Sam. "I... I dunno... I think... did I lose something?"

"John do you remember Derrick?" Sam asked, standing easily with John in his arms. He glanced over at Sarah to see if she remembered the man.

"Who?" Sarah asked, rubbing her temples. John just looked confused.

"Derrick is...was your Uncle John, something's happened and the timeline is resetting itself. He just disappeared, that's why you're crying. You didn't want him to go." Sam explained gently.

John frowned. "Why is the timeline resetting itself?"

Caleb frowned and moved to check on Sarah. She smacked him away hard. "Don't fucking touch me!" Caleb blinked and backed off.

"Because Skynet's gone John, remember when you were talking about me having demons trying to stop its creation? Well it worked but now everyone from the future is vanishing, Derrick wasn't the first. We're worried about you since your Dad was from that future. Caleb is at risk too."

Dean hissed at Sarah softly for hitting Caleb, he knew she was upset and confused but she wasn't allowed to hurt Caleb or Sammy!

Sarah glared at Dean and pointed at Caleb. "Keep that metal bastard away from me." She left the room.

John sighed as she left. "You know she hates anything from the future Sam... except dad... and me."

Dean shook his head. "Likes Caleb." He argued.

"Dean her memories are changing. Whatever helped her like Caleb must have been tied to Cameron and Derrick, with them gone..."

"Who?" John asked. "Mom hates Terminators... except for uncle Bob... but I was 13 then."

"For a while you've had a female terminator protecting you named Cameron, she vanished first, then your uncle. We're worried who'll go next, you or Caleb." Sam admitted, setting John down on the couch. "If you feel sick you need to tell me okay?" John nodded.

Caleb sighed, moving to get a drink. Dean went with him, sticking like glue. Caleb looked at Dean weird. "I'm fine Dean."

"Don't want you to go too." Dean whispered. Caleb frowned and moved, pulling Dean into a tight hug. "Scared. What if the bond..."

"Dean... you have Sam. You know that right?" Caleb looked him in the eyes. "No matter what, Sam will keep you alive."

Dean whimpered, clinging to him. "Bond split, you go, pain." He whispered.

"Pain yes, but you won't die." Caleb whispered then gave a small cocky smile. "Or you saying you wanna die with me?" Dean nodded, he didn't want to be without Caleb or Sam. he needed both of them. Caleb shook his head no and shook Dean by the shoulders once. "Dean... you do NOT die... understood? I forbid it. Promise me you'll survive if I go." Dean whimpered, wings drooping and tears filling his eyes but he nodded obediently at the order. Caleb smiled and kissed him. "I love you Dean... and Sam. You know that right?"

Dean kissed back desperately. "Love Caleb." he sobbed, slowly realising why Caleb was saying this. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Caleb replied... "Don't tell Sam...?"

"Idiot." Sam whispered from the doorway, walking over to hug Caleb. "I love you kitten, I'll find a way to get you back." Sam promised, fighting tears. Dean just wrapped his wings around them, wanting to keep them all safe.

Caleb sighed and leaned against Sam, his knees giving out. "It's gonna be okay Sam..." He looked up at his giant of a brother. "This is for the best..."

Sam caught him gently as his knees gave out, cradling him close. "No its not." He whispered, tears falling. He kissed Caleb, wanting him to know how much he loved him.

"Yeah it is." Caleb chuckled. "Just think... I don't get abused most my life now." He voice was getting weaker; he just didn't have the strength. "It's okay... you forgot me once... I don't mind this time. We did what needed to be done; you saved the world Sam..."

Dean whimpered in pain as the bond reacted, clinging to Caleb. "Don't go please!" He begged.

Caleb reached up weakly to rest a hand on Dean's head. "I wish I could stay... its better this way." His hand fell; he couldn't hold it up anymore. "I love you two..." he didn't feel any pain; he just went limp in their arms before fading.

Dean screamed in agony, falling to the floor even as Sam fell to his knees, crawling to Dean and holding him close, the bond lashing out at losing Caleb.

John ran in at the scream. "Dean? Sam?"

Dean wouldn't stop screaming, thrashing form the pain and Sam looked up at John with pained eyes. "He's gone, kittens gone."Sam choked out, reaching for John.

"Kitten? You have a cat?" John made his way over warily because Dean looked like he was possessed.

Sam shook his head, he wasn't in as much pain as Dean but it was bad. "John come here." Sam whispered, still reaching for him.

John made his way over. "Can't you help Dean?" Sam shook his head and touched John's temple, letting his memories of Caleb wash over John, trying to make him see why they were in pain. John blinked at that and frowned. "What the hell?"

Sarah made her way in and jumped back when she almost got bashed by Dean's wing. "Sam!"

Sam looked up at her, trying to smile but it hurt. He looked back at John, wanting him to understand what was happening. "Caleb gone, you'll go too, times changed."

John shook his head no. "No... no no no!" He turned to Sarah terrified. "Mom!"

Sarah frowned. "What the hell is going on?"

Sam took a deep breath managing to get Dean's wings pinned. "Time changed, Skynet's gone. Everything changing to fit."

"How the hell is Skynet gone?" Sarah moved over and pulled John away from Sam, pushing him behind her.

Dean clung to Sam, his throat raw from screaming so he was down to whimpers, eyes closed in pain. "Sleep Dean." Sam whispered and Dean slumped but his body still twitched in pain. "Had demons stop it. Rewriting the timeline, removing people from the future. You don't remember them, John's Uncle, Cameron, C...Caleb."

Sarah frowned and pushed John towards the Door. "I told you not to get involved with them John."

"But mom!" John protested. "They're like my brothers."

"I don't care, they've obviously snapped." Sarah sighed as she ushered him out of the room.

Sam got to his feet shakily, cradling Dean and he stumbled after them, putting Dean down on the couch. "Sarah please." Sam called shakily. Sarah glared at Sam. Sam held out a trembling hand to her. "Mom." he whispered. She was the closest he had and he hurt.

"I'm not your mother!" Sarah spat. "You're just as crazy as your father!"

Sam crumpled to the floor, staring at her with wide hurt eyes. He looked at John, terrified the boy was going to vanish any minute. "Please."

Sarah looked at him then John who glared at her and sighed. She moved to sit down next to Sam. "Sam... I think you need to... you're stressed."

Sam clung to her as soon as she sat beside him, shaky uncontrollably. "Hurst so bad." he whimpered.

She sighed and rubbed his back. "Stay off the drugs?" She joked lamely.

"Not...not on...bond broken, Dean worse." But he relaxed a little under her back rub.

"Bond? But Dean's in the other room."

"Remember what Dean is?" He asked her, glancing up at John, wanting his little brother closer.

"An Incubus." Sarah said as she pulled him up and dragged him to her bed. "You need to rest Sam."

"Dean bonded so not like others. Bonded me and Caleb. Caleb sent back from future like Kyle. When skynet defeated he disappeared, without skynet he never existed. Bond broken, causes pain." Sam mumbled, collapsing to the bed but not letting go of her. "Have to believe, John next. Already lost three."

Sarah sighed and rested a hand over Sam's eyes. "Sleep Sam."

"No. John." He called, wanting his little brother.

John made his way in holding himself. He moved over and curled with Sam. Sam wrapped around him, trying to use his powers to protect John, seeing he was in pain. "Started." he whispered. "Love you Brat. Gonna get you back, promise."

"What's started?" John asked. "I'm just freaked out."

"No pain?" Sam asked drowsily.

"No, just shaken from what you showed me." John replied.

"Saw it, Caleb vanished? Times resetting. You're the last." Sam told him.

"Not goin anywhere." John promised.

Sam clung tightly to him, unable to fight sleep. "Wake me when feel pain, promise." He mumbled.

John nodded and yawned, curling with Sam. Sarah ran a hand through her hair and headed to the kitchen. Sam refused to fall into a deep sleep no matter what his body demanded, he simply dozed, trying to keep an eye on John. John fell into a deep sleep, he was tired. He just didn't wake up in the morning. Nor did he stay corporeal soon after he stopped breathing.

Sam woke up suddenly and looked around in panic, seeing John's still form finish fading. "No!"

Sarah frowned as she heard a yell and grabbed a bat. She was ten years older, wearing a waitress outfit. She saw the man on her bed and yelped. "What do you want?"

"Sarah." Sam whispered but he could see it, she didn't know who he was. Without John why would she.

"Who are you? I don't have anything valuable! I swear!"

Sam weakly held his hands up. "Not gonna hurt you." He promised.

Sarah blinked and looked around before plastering herself to the wall. "Where am I?"

"Safe, no one's gonna hurt you." Sam told her, sitting up despite the pain he was in. "What do you remember?"

"I was making breakfast to go to work." Sarah said as she slid down the wall clutching the bat. "Please don't hurt me!"

Sam shook his head, stumbling off the bed to kneel in front of her. "Never hurt you Sarah. It's gonna be okay." he whispered. "It's Sam, you know me Sarah." Sam pleaded; he hated seeing her so different and scared. He was glad he'd put Dean to sleep, he didn't need her to freak out even more.

"I've never seen you before in my life!" Sarah sobbed. "Please... I'm just trying to get by in life!"

Sam moved slowly closer, not wanting to scare her. "Shh, you're safe." he whispered, gently tugging the bat from her hand and hugging her. "Its okay, it's okay." Sarah let him, terrified of him, of the whole thing. She soon fainted. Sam felt her go limp and managed to get her onto the bed, tugging her shoes off before pulling the blankets over her. He didn't know what to do. He felt so lost and he knew if he woke Dean all he'd do was make Dean aware of the pain. He moved to the phone and dialled shakily. "Bobby." He pleaded.

"Sam? What's happened son?"

"Need you."

TBC….


	13. 13

Gabriel frowned as he watched the house, this wasn't what he wanted. He swore to himself. "Damn it." He snapped his fingers, dragging an angel from heaven. Castiel stumbled but then stared in shock at the archangel before bowing. Gabriel blinked at the young Angel and grinned. "You'll do. Listen up kid... you got a new mission."

"Yes sir?" Castiel asked, not sure about him but he could feel he was an Archangel and they were to be obeyed.

Gabriel motioned towards Bobby's house. "What do you see?"

"Many wards of various types and...an Incubus? Also something demonic." Gabriel sighed and touched Castiel's temple, giving him the Winchester and Connor history. Castiel stared into the house, saddened by the pain the families had gone through but still not understanding why he had been summoned. "Do you wish the woman guarded?"

"We need to get them back..." Gabriel stated. "I need someone to stay with them once they are pulled back into the timeline. Permanently."

"You wish me assigned to earth permanently?" Castiel asked in shock. "How will you bring them back? Is it even possible for anyone but Father?"

Gabriel snorted. "Timeline screwing is easy for me. Keeping them there is the hard part." He looked at Cas. "Hence why I grabbed you."

"I do not understand."

"You will. First off, do me a favor and put the Moose to sleep."

"The Moose?" Castiel asked in confusion, he had not sensed an animal in the house.

"Sam..." Gabriel sighed. "You've never taken a vessel before have you?"

"No sir." Castiel looked down; he was not doing a good job. Maybe another would be assigned instead and he would be sent back. But he wanted to stay and learn.

Gabriel just grinned. "Go knock out everyone in the house."

Castiel nodded and vanished briefly, Sam and Sarah were the only ones he had to worry about; he could feel the incubus had been put to sleep already and Sarah was only just beginning to wake. He paused in front of her as she stirred, studying her briefly before gently easing her into sleep. He reappeared in front of the archangel.

"Good boy... now go find your vessel and I'll get their family back."

Castiel nodded and left in search of whoever had been born to be his vessel.

Gabriel sighed as he looked for the point in time where everyone started to disappear and pulled them back into the time stream. The robot he put in the kitchen, the two humans on beds, he wasn't sure what to do with the Infiltrator, he was looking at the unconscious Caleb when Castiel returned.

"This is the one bonded to the Winchesters?" Castiel asked as he looked at the unconscious body, trying to get used to being inside a vessel.

Gabriel nodded. "Take a look at his history."

"His past is even worse than theirs, at least they had each other."

"Yeah... so. Guess who you're gonna be permanently bonded to." He grabbed as he grabbed Castiel and placed his hand on Caleb's arm, bonding him to the Infiltrator. Castiel stared in shock as on the boys arm appeared a raised print of Castiel's hand. He knew what it meant but he didn't understand why the Archangel was doing this. He was now stuck on earth as long as the human lived and he was bonded to two immortal beings which meant it could be forever. "Think of yourself as the kid's personal genie." Gabriel grinned. "Trust me kid... this is good for all around. Now, go give the boys back their brother like a good angel."

Castiel watched him warily but lifted Caleb into his arms and vanished. He gentle settled the boy next to the Inc...Dean on the couch and then woke the others before becoming invisible to their sight.

Caleb groaned softly and blinked confused to all hell. He didn't exist! He had... what had... he was confused, he felt himself die! He whimpered softly and curled into a ball.

Sam got up from the kitchen chair, feeling confused. He didn't remember falling asleep again. Bobby was on his way and he had to deal with Sarah when she didn't know him and yet...Sam blinked, he didn't hurt anymore. Hearing a whimper he headed for the other room and froze in shock as he saw Caleb with Dean. He staggered forward, falling to his knees beside the couch, hand hovering, afraid to touch and find out he was dreaming. "Caleb? Kitten?"

Caleb's eyes flew open. "S-sam...?"

Sam sobbed and pulled Caleb into his arms, clinging to him. "You're real, you're back. Love you so much." Sam whispered.

Caleb clung to him. "What happened... I... I was nowhere... then... I was back..." He was shivering violently, burying his face in Sam's neck.

Sam shifted so he was sitting with his back against the couch, Caleb cradled in his arms. He cupped the back of Caleb's head in his hand, stroking his hair and neck gently. "I don't know. After you...Dean and I were in so much pain, I had to put Dean out. Sarah...she was different but she put me to bed. I remember John being there but when I woke up he wasn't and Sarah...wasn't Sarah anymore. She was scared of me. She fainted so I went to call Bobby for help and then...I woke up in a kitchen chair." Sam explained, hugging Caleb and reaching for the bond to try and comfort him.

Caleb relaxed and purred softly. "But... if I'm back... does that mean Skynet is back also?"

"Don't care as long as you're here." Sam whispered, kissing him. "Dean wake up." He called and Dean shifted on the couch before his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Sam sadly and then saw Caleb, eyes widening.

"C...Caleb?" he whimpered, reaching for him, the bond humming happily between them.

Caleb smiled to Dean and reached out for him. "Hey Dean... I'm okay see?"

Dean scrambled off the couch, cuddling into them. "Hurt so much." he whispered, nuzzling into Caleb, wings stretching out to wrap around them.

"I'm back." Caleb whispered and he nuzzled Dean. "I'm safe... see?" Dean nodded, still clinging and nuzzling, needing comfort and assurance Caleb was back for good. Caleb rubbed his back behind Dean's wings and purred softly, wishing there was a way he could show Dean he was never leaving him again. Dean slowly relaxed, purring softly in reply to Caleb's purring while Sam just laid his head back, utterly content to hold his little family.

Castiel watched the three of them together in awe. He had never seen an incubus act like that or a demon, although Sam was only part demon.

Caleb smiled a bit as he held them. "I love you two."

"Love you." Dean told him, leaning in to kiss him.

"Me too." Sam agreed, still gently stroking Caleb's neck. Caleb melted under the attention and wanted more, he pulled his shirt off and relaxed, it was getting hot. "What the hell?" Sam hissed in alarm, gently grasping Caleb's arm.

"Huh?" Caleb looked at Sam. "What's wrong?"

Sam turned Caleb's arm so he could see the mark as well. "Caleb how, when did this happen?" He asked in concern.

Caleb looked at it and shrugged. "First time I ever saw this..." He poked it gently; Castiel could feel himself be poked.

"There's some sort of power, I've never felt anything like it before." Sam whispered.

"Wish I knew what this was." Caleb sighed.

"It is an angelic bond." Castiel answered as he became visible to them. Sam reacted instantly, still on edge from losing Caleb even temporarily. He moved so he was crouched in front of Caleb and Dean, eyes black and powers ready. Castiel stepped back warily, holding his hands up. He knew Sam was powerful enough to harm him in a fight. "I am not here to harm anyone."

Caleb stared at Castiel in awe. "Who... who're you?"

"Castiel. I am to be your families Guardian Angel." he answered calmly.

Caleb blinked and looked at Sam lost. "Sam?"

Sam fought his instincts to focus on Caleb. Everything demonic in him screamed to run or attack and Sam didn't know why. "I...I don't know." He answered, moving closer.

"What does a guardian angel do?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I...protect your family." Castiel answered a little unsure, the archangel hadn't really given him very clear instructions after all. "It was necessary to make your presence in this timeline permanent."

"So... you stay with us?" Caleb asked.

"I am bound to you." Castiel answered.

"What's that mean?" Caleb looked lost. He stroked Dean's wing gently to comfort himself.

"As long as you live I am forced to remain on earth."

"But with Caleb being bonded to us that could be forever." Sam pointed out and Castiel nodded.

"The Archangel who did this did not tell me why. Though he did seem rather concerned with Caleb."

Caleb sighed. "Well... does that mean you're gonna stay invisible all the time?" He made a face. "That would suck."

"I was unsure how to approach you and it seemed the three of you needed time to let your bond settle." Castiel explained why he'd been invisible.

Caleb nodded. "Well don't do that again. It's creepy."

TBC….


	14. 14

"Very well." Castiel agreed. Sam stared at the angel, fighting every instinct to attack and protect his family from it. Caleb looked at Sam confused. Sam closed his eyes, breathing deeply and Castiel stared at him. "Incredible how you fight the instincts." The angel whispered and then closed his eyes, pulling in his Grace to lessen his affect on Sam. Caleb just kinda laid there lost, looking up at the ceiling. "Are you injured?" Castiel asked him.

"I'm confused." Caleb replied.

"About what?" Sam asked, moving closer to Caleb.

"Don't worry about it." Caleb sat up and reached for Castiel. Castiel cocked his head to the side almost like a bird, not understanding what Caleb was doing. Caleb blinked and dropped his hand. "So... now what?"

"I assume you continue your lives." Castiel answered.

"The others...are they back too?" Sam asked as Dean cuddled against him and Caleb.

Caleb perked. "Cameron? Is she okay?" Almost panicked, she was as close to blood as he had.

"Can't you tell?" Dean asked softly, nuzzling at Caleb.

Caleb frowned and closed his eyes to check for Cameron. He relaxed a bit and nuzzled against Dean. "She's fine."

"And the others? Sarah? John?" Sam called nervously.

"Cameron's with them." Sam scrambled up, needing, wanting to see them. Dean got up too and offered a hand to Caleb. Caleb took it and pulled him back down. "Let Sam go alone... you're still weak." Dean whined but then cuddled in Caleb's lap; enjoying the fact Caleb hadn't put his shirt back on.

Sam paused in the bedroom doorway, seeing Sarah back to normal, John beside her and Derrick nearby, all three asleep. He relaxed and then looked at Cameron. "You okay?" He asked her.

Cameron looked at Sam. "I am missing time... I do not understand."

"You don't remember what happened?" Sam asked curiously, moving over to the bed to touch Sarah's hand.

"Negative."

"Skynet's gone and without it ever being created..." Sam left the rest for her to figure out. "Sarah?" He called softly. Would she remember what happened? Sarah groaned softly and woke, blinking up at Sam. She then bolted up and turned to check on John and Derrick. "Sarah? Are you alright? Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked. Sarah nodded, running a hand over John to make sure that he was okay. "So not gonna faint on me again?" Sam asked, moving to check Derrick for her.

"We will never bring that up again. Okay?" Sarah chuckled softly.

"Deal." Sam grinned at her, shaking Derrick's shoulder gently. "Come on, wake up." He called.

Derrick groaned and blinked up at Sam. He blinked at him confused. "What happened?"

Sam helped him sit up. "What do you remember?" Derrick shook his head. He wasn't really sure. "You uh...kind of ceased to exist for a while...Skynet was stopped and since it never existed well you just slowly disappeared." Sam explained.

"Oh... not fun." Derrick groaned and turned to bury his face in the pillow.

Caleb watched Dean silently, curious to see what he did. Dean clung to him, trembling slightly. He was not going to let go any time soon.

"Sarah? How's John?" Sam asked.

Sarah looked down at John who was sleeping. "He's okay." She smiled tears falling. "He's okay." Sam smiled and moved over to hug her.

Caleb rubbed his back gently. "Penny for your thoughts Dean."

Dean looked up. "Never go again?" He begged, rubbing at Caleb's bare skin with a hand.

"Not on your watch." Caleb whispered, nuzzling Dean gently.

Sarah hugged him back tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Now Caleb's back the pain's gone." Sam answered. "Hated you being scared of me."

"What part of never talking about that again did you not get?" Sarah smirked.

Sam smiled at her, resting his arm across her shoulders. "Just glad you're you again." Sarah nodded.

Dean nuzzled back, soaking up Caleb's presence physically and with the bond. "Need...feed please..." He begged.

Caleb blinked and nipped at Dean's lips. "Hungry? Or just scared?"

Dean pushed closer to him, whining in need. "Need." He begged. Caleb moved, wriggling out of his pants as he kissed Dean. Dean helped him even as he wriggled out of his own loose shorts. His lips parted eagerly as Caleb kissed him, his hands moving over Caleb's bare skin.

"Should we wake John up?" Sam asked. Sarah shook her head no, let him sleep. Sam nodded. "Hungry or anything?" He asked and then shivered as he felt Dean and Caleb through the bond.

Sarah thought for a moment then looked at Derrick. "Keep an eye on the place?" Derrick nodded. "How about we go out to eat? Just us two?"

Sam thought about it and then nodded. "Okay...oh...I should call Bobby, let him know its okay." Sarah nodded and got up to change. Sam went out to call Bobby and let him know it was okay. He grabbed his shoes and wallet, looking in to see Dean feeding hungrily from Caleb on the living room floor. Caleb looked up at Sam and shrugged before going back to kissing Dean as he thrust into him. Sam called Bobby and then waited for Sarah to join him.

Sarah made her way out, pulling her coat on. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"There's a good steak place in town." he offered, heading for the Impala.

Sarah smiled and followed him. "Sounds like a plan." Sam drove into town and parked in front of the restaurant. He got out and headed inside. Sarah followed, getting a table for two and ordering some beer.

"So what are you gonna do now? No more Skynet." Sam asked as they waited for their food.

Sarah shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure. I guess try and live a normal life... Yeah right."

"I'm sure Bobby won't mind you guys staying."

"He's gonna need a bigger house."

"Not really, the three of us have rooms downstairs, Derrick and John could share my and Dean's old room. That leaves you with the other spare room and Bobby with his."

Sarah nodded a bit. "Sure that Bobby will be okay with that?"

"Yeah, he told me on the phone that he doesn't mind you staying." Sam grinned at her as their steaks were delivered. "So will you?"

Sarah thought about it for a while and nodded. She then smirked. "Noticed that you didn't add in a room for Cameron."

"Well she doesn't sleep does she? So I figured she could just wander the main floor, do what she wants."

"We'll need a place for her clothes."

Sam nodded. "She can store in downstairs, not like Dean has much use for a large wardrobe."

"True. He likes skin." Sarah chuckled. "He and Tin Man gonna be okay together without us?"

"Well they were rather busy when we left." Sam smirked. "Dean needs to reconnect with Caleb, assure himself he's not gonna vanish again."

Sarah nodded and looked around. "Well it does seem to be a nice town, and Cameron can always help Bobby with whatever."

Sam nodded. "He could use some help with the salvage business probably, Dean used to help him out when we were around."

Sarah smiled a bit. "Hope he doesn't mind a woman's touch."

Sam grinned at that. "He'll get used to it." Sarah chuckled.

Caleb yawned, soaking in the tub after everything. Dean was on the bed. Castiel appeared beside the tub. Caleb jumped and looked at Cas. "Hi."

"Hello." The angel greeted. "You have finished feeding the incubus?"

"His name is Dean." Caleb sighed and nodded.

"I have never seen or heard of an incubus quite like him." Castiel admitted. Caleb tilted his head to the side curious. "He is far more...human, even than most bonded of his kind."

"Dean is one of a kind." Caleb smiled a bit.

Castiel nodded. "All three of you are."

"I was custom made."

"And now your creator no longer exists, does this sadden you?"

Caleb shrugged a bit. "If I hadn't been Dean's clone he would have terminated me." Castiel nodded. "So..." Castiel stared at him curiously. "Why'd you save me?"

"It was an archangel that brought you all back and summoned me to earth."

Caleb blinked at him. "What?"

"An Archangel summoned me here and had me put Sam and Sarah to sleep while he worked to bring you all back. He then bonded me to you."

"Why?"

"It is not my place to question an Archangel." Caleb nodded. He knew what that was like. "Why do humans enjoy submersing themselves in water?"

"It's relaxing." Caleb replied.

"But it causes your skin to act oddly."

"How so?" Caleb looked at Cas confused.

"It becomes wrinkled."

Caleb shrugged. "Come try it?" Castiel blinked but then appeared in the tub still fully clothed. Caleb blinked at him. "Um... without clothes." His vessels clothing vanished. "That's... pretty odd." Caleb relaxed again, just half floating on his shelf. Castiel blinked as his physical form reacted to the warm water, muscles relaxing gradually. Caleb smiled as he saw Castiel start to relax. "See?"

"It is an interesting sensation." He admitted and then looked up, seeing Sam watching them from the doorway.

Caleb looked over at Sam. "Hey Sam."

Sam smiled and walked over, bending down to gently kiss Caleb. "Hey. Having fun?"

Caleb nodded. "Good dinner?"

"Yeah, Sarah agreed to staying here."

"Cool." He looked over at Cas.

Sam was avoiding looking at the angel, hating the way his instincts screamed at him whenever he did. "Do you like the bath Castiel?"

"It is...relaxing."

Caleb smiled proudly. "Got him naked on the second date." Sam stared wide eyed at Caleb and then cracked up. Caleb grinned cheekily.

Castiel looked between them. "I do not understand." Caleb looked at Sam, he could explain.

Sam shot him a mild glare. "Caleb was just teasing." He was not explaining dating to an angel!

Caleb looked totally innocent. "Dean okay?"

"Fast asleep." Sam answered. "Derrick and John are still out too."

Caleb nodded. "Join us?" Sam glanced at Castiel but then sighed and stripped off, getting in and pulling Caleb into his arms. Sam smiled and nuzzled him; he loved hearing Caleb and Dean purr. Castiel watched them curiously.

"Sam which room is the big-oh." Sarah blinked when she looked at the three naked men in the tub. Castiel stared at her with wide eyes before vanishing. Sarah blinked at that then looked at Sam and Caleb. "What the hell?"

Sam shrugged. "He was here when I got here."

"Who is he?" Sarah asked.

"Castiel. Caleb's guardian angel. Why was he in the tub Caleb?"

"He never had a bath before, asked why we did it. I told him it was relaxing." Caleb replied.

Sarah blinked. "Tin man has a guardian angel?"

"Yes, Caleb has a guardian angel. Please stop calling him Tin Man?" Sam asked her, using the dreaded puppy eyes on her.

"It's okay Sam." Caleb chuckled watching Sam weaponizing his puppy eyes. "I kinda like that nick name."

"But you're not a machine, you're a person." Sam argued, nuzzling him. Caleb purred, leaning into the nuzzle. Sam glanced at Sarah; she had wanted something after all.

Sarah blinked. "Um... yeah... guest rooms... which one is the bigger of the two?"

Sam thought it over. "Well one has two beds in it and the other has a double bed...so I guess the one with two beds, why?"

"That's mine." Sarah smirked as she headed upstairs.

"You're gonna make John and Derrick share a bed or let one sleep in the second bed in your room?" Sam called after her.

"Move the beds!" Sarah yelled over her shoulder.

Sam shook his head in amusement; he seriously doubted two beds would fit in the smaller room. He sighed and nuzzled at Caleb again. Caleb curled with him. "Wonder why Castiel left so suddenly."

"Shy maybe? Who knows. You like him?"

Caleb nodded a bit. "He's... nice."

Sam nodded. "Hopefully with exposure I won't feel like attacking or running every time he shows up." Caleb curled around him tighter. Sam smiled and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're back kitten." Caleb leaned into the kiss. Sam pulled him even closer, clinging to him as they kissed; needing to know Caleb was really there.

Caleb pulled away to breathe and nuzzled into Sam's neck. "I'm here Sam... promise." Sam whimpered, his arms wrapped tightly around Caleb. Tears leaked free and he trembled, fighting sobs. Caleb pulled away and cupped Sam's face. "Sam?"

"You were gone and it hurt so much." Sam choked.

"Sam... I..." Caleb sighed and rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Sam just clung to him, tears falling silently as he hid his head against Caleb's neck. He nuzzled and kissed the skin, feeling the warmth of life, proof Caleb was alive and safe. Caleb shivered and nuzzled Sam back, nipping at his neck. Sam whimpered at the nip, hands shifting to stroke at Caleb's skin. Caleb wrapped his arms around him and held him close, just showing Sam he was there and whole. Sam kissed him again, desperately, wanting more. Caleb leaned into the kiss, purring softly to calm Sam. Sam didn't want to calm down, he wanted Caleb. He stood with Caleb in his arms and headed for the bed, needing to assure himself that Caleb was with them.

TBC…


	15. 15

Disclaimer: Not ours.  
Sorry for the wait but it has been decided to end this one here and begin a sixth instalment set 5yrs later.

Chapter 15

Dean yawned and cuddled against the two other warm bodies as he slowly woke. Caleb was passed out, an arm draped around Sam, curled under Dean's wing. Dean smiled and nuzzled Caleb before sitting up and stretching. He got up and snuck upstairs, wanting to do something for Sam and Caleb. Cameron looked over when Dean snuck up; she offered him a pair of shorts seeing that he was naked. Dean huffed but took then and then tugged her towards the kitchen. "Food for Sammy and Caleb."

Cameron went with. "What do they like?"

Dean shrugged. "Human food." Cameron nodded and started to make pancakes. Dean watched her, wanting to surprise his brothers with food. Cameron smiled a bit and offered Dean the pancakes. "Thank you!" He grinned and carefully carried the food back to their bedroom.

“Welcome.”

"Caleb, Sammy breakfast!" He called happily. Caleb woke and yawned, looking at Dean confused. Dean offered him the tray. "Pancakes."

Caleb smiled and hugged Dean. "Thank you." Dean hugged him back and then waved a plate under Sam's nose, getting swatted sleepily. Caleb poked Sam. "Food!"

Sam groaned but opened his eyes and sat up. "Who made it?" he asked curiously. Caleb shrugged.

"Cameron." Dean answered, watching them eat. Caleb purred, it was good! Dean grinned, they were happy! Caleb finished his pancakes and pulled Dean to him. Dean cuddled into him, nuzzling. He felt so much better now Caleb was back.

"Hey Dean." Caleb whispered as he nuzzled him. "How you doin?"

"No pain anymore." Dean answered.

"That's good." Dean nodded, content to just be held as Sam kept eating next to them. Caleb cuddled in, shivering a bit.

"Cold?" Dean moved so he could wrap his wings around Caleb.

Caleb relaxed against him. "Not anymore." Dean smiled, happy he had helped. Caleb purred softly. Sam put his plate down and shifted closer to them, running his fingers through Caleb's hair. Caleb opened an eye and looked at Sam.

Sam smiled at him. "You okay?"

Caleb nodded. "Just basking."

Sam grinned at that. "Bask away kitten." Caleb stuck his tongue out at Sam. Sam laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "We should head upstairs and se how everyone's doing."

Caleb whined. "Comfy."

Sam chuckled. "Okay." Caleb cuddled in more purring.

Dean cuddled against them both. "Love Sam and Caleb." he whispered.

"Love you too Dean." Caleb whispered. Dean smiled at them and Sam kissed Dean. "Mine." Caleb purred.

"Yours." They both agreed.

"Stereo... cool." Caleb chuckled. Castiel watched them, wanting to learn more about human interaction. Caleb felt like they were being watched and his scar itched. "Cas?" He blinked and appeared, he hadn't realised Caleb could detect him. "What's up?" Caleb asked.

Castiel glanced up. "The ceiling."

Caleb chuckled. "I mean, what're you doing? And why'd you leave so quickly yesterday?"

"I am observing human behaviour."

"We're not really human..." Caleb pointed out.

"You are more human than I am."

"I was just like you when I first showed..." Caleb thought for a moment. "Except I couldn't poof like that. Gonna answer why you bolted?"

"Is it not considered wrong to be unclothed in front of a woman?" Caleb looked at Sam and Dean then back to Castiel drolly.

"He's right Caleb; Sarah doesn't know him so it would be rather...rude for their first meeting."

"He looked like a deer caught in the headlights!"

Sam chuckled at that, yeah he had actually. Not an expression he had expected to see on an angel. Caleb snickered and reached out to run his hand through Dean's hair. Dean purred and pressed into his touch, still nuzzling at him. Caleb purred in reply at the nuzzling, rubbing Dean's ear gently. Castiel watched their interaction, seeing how much pleasure they got from such simple touches. Caleb moved so he could nip at Dean's chin gently. Dean whined softly and Sam sighed. "Please don't give the angel a free show you two." He teased. Caleb flipped Sam off as he kissed Dean. Dean whimpered in need, melting against Caleb and Sam smiled softly, running his over the soft skin of Dean's wings, making the incubus shiver.

Caleb growled playfully at Sam. "My Dean." Sam grinned and pounced, tickling him. Caleb squealed and squirmed under the tickle attack. Dean rolled away to keep from being squished and watched them play. He looked at Castiel and smiled shyly. Caleb squawked. "Help!" Dean and Castiel stared at him. Caleb pouted at the two. "Traitors." Sam laughed and kissed him gently but stopped tickling him. Caleb laid there panting. Sam smiled at him and then rolled off him. Dean crawled back over and cuddled into them both. Caleb nuzzled Dean and pulled a wing around him. "You okay?"

Dean nodded. "Happy."

Caleb grinned. "Good." He tickled the membrane of Dean's wing slightly. Dean whined softly, his wings were very sensitive. Castiel nodded at Sam and vanished to observe the others and give them privacy. Sam grinned and watched as Caleb tickled Dean's wing. Caleb kept it up to see what Dean would do. Dean whimpered and whined needily, wanting more than just the gentle touches, wings trembling under Caleb's hands. Caleb smiled and kissed Dean.

````````  
Sarah sat in the kitchen, making some brownies, having a chocolate craving. Bobby walked into the house and saw her. "Everything okay?" Sarah nodded and offered him a spoonful of batter. Bobby raised an eyebrow but took it. "So the panicked call I got from Sam yesterday?"

"Fixed." Sarah replied. "An angel intervened... he shows up once in a while. Not that it didn't leave any scars... hence... chocolate."

"Okay......wanna explain that better?"

"What did Sam call you about exactly?"

"He was babbling and crying about Caleb being gone and others and he wasn't making a whole lot of sense."

Sarah nodded. "With Skynet ceasing to exist... all the results of Skynet's existence were being erased."

"And with the boys being bonded......" Bobby paled. Sarah nodded. "But everything's okay now?" Sarah nodded again and poured the batter into the pan. Bobby got out the whisky and poured a glass, offering her one as well. Could things never be normal with those boys?

Sarah took it and downed it easily. She then sat down and sighed. "Maybe we can have a break now."

"Now that you've said that we'll be invaded." He pointed out.

Sarah laughed softly. "Shit... forgot about that." Bobby chuckled and relaxed a bit, it was a bit odd having so many people around but it was nice too. Sarah sighed and poured herself another drink. She frowned when she heard a thump and a groan and looked at Bobby. "You get used to it?"

"I bought earplugs and have been listening to the radio more often." he admitted, trying not to react when he heard Dean crying out. 

"Sounds like a plan." Sarah replied. John shuffled in, a blanket around himself. He smelt chocolate. Bobby hid a laugh at the sight of the teenager with his hair practically standing on end. John pouted at the snicker and plopped into a chair. Bobby turned the radio on again as this time it was Sam's voice that reached them from downstairs. 

John made a face at the sounds. "They're being loud..." He pouted.

"Trust me, this isn't loud for them." Bobby admitted. John paled. Bobby laughed and tossed him a packet of earplugs.

John took them and relaxed. "Thanks."

Sam emerged from the stairwell a few minutes later, thankfully dressed although looking very rumpled. "Chocolate?"

"You can't have any." Sarah said straight faced. The puppy eyes of doom were released on her. Sarah cracked up at that. Sam added a pitiful pout to the eyes. He wanted chocolate! "And what are you gonna do for said chocolate?" Sarah asked. Sam whimpered sadly, lower lip quivering. John just stared at Sam. Sarah shook her head no. Sam knelt by her chair and stared up at her, upping the force on his puppy eyes. Sarah laughed. "See... begging isn't gonna get you chocolate... action might." Sam smirked and then picked her up, stealing her seat and then tickling her. Sarah squeaked and squirmed. Bobby shook his head and wisely stayed out of it as Sam worked at getting his chocolate fix. Sarah smacked his hands away. "See? I did all the work... and you're just gonna eat all my chocolate with no help. Not fair."

Sam laughed and nodded at the sink where the nice clean dishes were drying. "So chocolate?"

"You were supposed to do that by hand." Sarah pouted.

"But this was more fun." Sarah sighed and got him his beloved chocolate. Sam grinned and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mom."

"Welcome Sam." Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled.

````````  
Caleb woke and glanced over at Dean. Dean was curled on his side, wings spread out and purring softly in his sleep. Caleb smiled and kissed Dean awake. Dean blinked sleepily and then smiled, cuddling closer. "Morning Dean."

"Morning." Dean answered. "Where's Sammy?" He nuzzled at Caleb.

"Dunno..." Caleb yawned. "In the house still."

Dean nodded. "Tired?"

"Just woke up." He sat up and stretched.

Dean watched hungrily as Caleb stretched, showing off skin and well-toned muscle. "Breakfast?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "You just ate before we went to sleep."

Dean grinned. "That was dinner!"

"You passed out right after." Dean pouted and then nuzzled at Caleb. Caleb nuzzled back. "Bath?" Dean grinned and scrambled up, he loved baths. Caleb smiled and followed Dean silently. He started the bath and slipped into the tub and under the water once it was full. Dean tugged him back to the surface. Caleb surfaced and looked up at Dean innocently. Dean shook his head and then cuddled with him in the warm water. "What?" Caleb asked innocently as he cuddled.

"No trying to drown." Dean answered, nuzzling his throat.

"Wasn't." Caleb replied, rubbing Dean's chest and belly gently. Dean relaxed, purring softly at the touch, unable to help the reaction as his eye lids drooped. "Like that?" Caleb asked softly. Dean just purred louder in contentment. Caleb chuckled and kept it up before moving to feed Dean his breakfast. Dean whimpered and clutched at Caleb, scared he would leave again. Caleb fed him slowly, showing him that he wasn't leaving. A single tear fell from glazed eyes as Dean writhed in Caleb's hold, even lost in the feeding haze he was still able to fear Caleb being taken away and the pain returning. Caleb cleaned him off gently after feeding him. "You okay Dean?" Dean cuddled into him, one hand clutching at him as he came down from the feeding. Caleb rubbed his back. "It's okay Dean... I'm still here." Dean whined and purred, trying to press even closer to him, the glaze slowly leaving his eyes. Caleb held him close, letting him cling.

Sam joined them in the water, moving to gently stroke the skin between Dean's wings. "He okay?" He asked Caleb softly. Caleb shrugged; he wasn't really sure what was wrong with Dean. Dean whined softly and Sam kept up the gentle stroking to help calm him. "Shh Dean, its okay. You're safe, we're both here." Sam whispered.

"Not going anywhere Dean... promise." Caleb whispered as he rubbed the small of Dean's back. Dean whimpered but gradually relaxed totally between them. Caleb started to hum softly. Dean shifted to rest his head over Caleb's heart, looking up at him as he listened to the humming. Caleb smiled down at him. "You okay Dean?" Dean smiled slightly and settled in his lap, soaking up the attention. Caleb chuckled and continued to hum to relax Dean.

Sam smiled as Dean began to doze. "Sarah made chocolate brownies if you want some later." He whispered to Caleb, not wanting to disturb Dean.

Caleb nodded and cuddled Dean, worried about him. Later he was in the kitchen making himself food. Dean had woken as soon as he'd tried to leave, not moving from his side. Caleb sighed softly as he elbowed Dean again while cooking. "Dean go sit down." Dean whined but obeyed. "Don't wanna keep elbowing you while I cook." Caleb replied to the whine. Dean just watched him, chewing his lip. Caleb looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong Dean?" Dean looked at the floor, Caleb was here, he wouldn't leave again, he wouldn't let it hurt. Caleb sighed softly and walked over, cupping Dean's cheek. "Talk to me Dean." Dean looked up at him, looking young and scared. "What's wrong Dean?" Caleb asked softly, sitting down across from him.

"Never leaving?" He whispered.

"I'm bonded to you Dean." Caleb replied. "I live as long as you do, and whatever happened was reversed. I'm not gonna disappear on you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Caleb leaned forward and kissed him. Dean slumped against him, accepting the kiss eagerly. Caleb pulled away and mussed his hair before going back to his food.

Dean whined but then brightened as Bobby walked in. "Hey Dean." The hunter greeted and Dean nuzzled him. 

"Bobby."

Caleb relaxed once Dean was distracted and finished making his food before sitting down to eat. Bobby sat and listened to Dean talk about anything and everything. While he may be more grown up and articulate now his conversation skills were still lacking but Bobby didn't care. As long as the boy knew them and was happy he was happy. Caleb finished eating and slipped out to take a nap, alone. Bobby kept Dean distracted for as long as possible, hoping someone else would come along before Dean noticed Caleb was gone.

Sarah made her way in and smiled. "Hey guys."

Dean grinned at her, flashing fangs. "Mom."

Sarah walked over and hugged him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Talking to Bobby." Dean answered happily, hugging her back tightly.

"Anything interesting?" Sarah asked. He just smiled and nuzzled her happily. Sarah chuckled and scratched his head gently. Dean pushed into her hand, enjoying the scratching. Sarah laughed. "You're like a big puppy and kitty rolled into one now. Huh?" Dean just purred and stared happily at her. Sarah nuzzled and kissed his forehead. "Where's your brothers?" Dean looked around and then whined in distress. Where was Caleb?

"Easy son, Caleb just went to lie down." Bobby assured him gently. Sarah looked at Bobby worriedly. Bobby sighed and took Dean's hand. "Listen to me Dean." Scared green eyes focused on him hesitantly. "Caleb is fine and he will not leave you or Sam. He just needed to rest okay?"

Sarah rubbed Dean's back. "He's most likely in your room."

Dean ran for the stairs, almost flying in his haste to get to him. Bobby sighed. "Guess it's to be expected. Poor Caleb though."

Sarah nodded and sat down. "Poor kid must be exhausted. I know John and Derrick are."

"And they're not having to feed a hungry incubus."

 

Caleb was curled around a pillow. Dean dove onto the bed and curled against him, whining. Caleb jerked awake at the movement on the bed and looked at the now clinging whining incubus. "Dean...?" He whimpered, clutching at Caleb. Caleb rubbed his back as he yawned. "Right here Dean..." Dean clutched at him, wings wrapping around him to keep them both warm as he nuzzled Caleb. Caleb sighed and cuddled him. "Can I go back to sleep?" Dean nodded and settled down, head over Caleb's heart. Caleb patted Dean's back as he fell asleep. Dean stayed awake, watching over him. Caleb started to purr halfway through the nap. Dean grinned and purred back. Caleb curled closer. Dean stroked Caleb's back and hair. Caleb woke and blinked at Dean.

Dean nuzzled him gently. "Caleb sleep."

"I was..." Dean nuzzled him and purred softly to help him fall back to sleep. Caleb yawned and relaxed, slipping back to sleep again. Sam joined them a few hours later, resting a hand on Caleb's side as he read a book.

Caleb woke with the new touch and looked over at Sam curiously. "Whatcha reading?"

Sam smiled and leant over to kiss him softly. "New book Bobby picked up on various myths.

Caleb kissed back and nodded before curling up with Dean. "Wake me for dinner?"

Sam nodded, stroking his back gently. "You rest kitten." Caleb mewled softly. "Shh, sleep." Sam murmured, gently running his fingers through Caleb's hair, scratching his scalp lightly. That sent Caleb into dreamland right quick. Sam went back to reading but kept his hand in Caleb's hair. Dean stared at him and Sam smiled at him so Dean smiled back and cuddled into Caleb. Castiel watched them silently, was this what really being a family was?

The End  
Incubus 6 to come.


End file.
